Crossed Circuits
by Flying Star
Summary: UPDATE! After a XANA attack, Jeremie and Aelita are forced to see each other in a whole new light, literally. Chapter 6, the story is now complete. Did she survive, find out here. Some JxA and UxY
1. Default Chapter

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: Blasted firewall prevents me from aquiring the rights. In other words I don't own Code Lyoko.

----------------------------------------

Highly unexpected are the first words that come to mind. I really didn't think I was going to write another fic in this catagory (besides the oneshot). But fate works in mysterious ways. As for this story, well it focuses on my favorite pair, Jeremie and Aelita. I can't give away the plot, but let's just say that after a XANA attack the two see each other in a different light, literally. This story is in no way connected to " The Enemy Within". Takes place a little bit after season one.

-----------------------------------------

" Two Wasps on your right, Odd!" The blond-haired genius cautioned, watching in dismay as Odd's beacon and avatar card flashed red. " Ten life points lost, you have to be more careful. You've only got fifty life points left!"

" Yes, sir!" Odd's voice issued forth from the super-calculator's speakers, prompting Jeremie to sigh. ' Sometimes I wonder if he even takes things seriously.' He thought as he checked on Ulrich's progress. " How are things on your end, Ulrich?"

" Pretty good, " came the reply. " Aelita and I are nearing the tower."

" And Odd?"

" Doing what he does best, distracting and toying with XANA's monsters while having fun." Jeremie could hear the exasperation in his voice, and frankly he couldn't blame him. To Odd, being in Lyoko was a game, he enjoyed battling XANA's creatures, even though his rash actions usually caused him to be devirtualized before time was reversed. ' Now if only he could focus that energy into studying.' Jeremie thought with a bemused smirk.

Yumi's mobile phone number appeared on screen, bringing him back to the task at hand, and the current danger.

" Yumi, what's your status?"

" Hectic, " was the frantic response. " it's like a scene from Alfred Hitchcock's " The Birds" over here!" A chorus of bird calls could be heard over the phone as she continued. " I'm trapped in the school's gym, along with most of the school's students." She yelped as a crow divebombed her, it's mouth just missing her head and instead grabbing her mobile phone from her hand.

Jeremie blinked as the connection between him and Yumi was severed, the phone having been crushed in the bird's beak.

" Not good. " he muttered, turning his attention back to the map layout. Ulrich's and Aelita's icons were almost at the tower, while Odd's was still a ways off. And while the Wasps icons were gone, two Crab icons were in their place, surrounding him.

Jeremie glanced at the status boards. Odd had thirty life points left, while Ulrich had sixty. Aelita still had her full amount of points thanks to the two warriors.

" Ulrich?" he questioned.

" Don't worry Jeremie. We're at the tower now. Aelita, do your stuff."

Jeremie relaxed, watching as the usual string of commands entered the screen, followed by the Enter prompt. " Return to the past, now!" he yelled, pressing the button.

A bright white light washed over the factory, taking it, and everything else back to the beginning of the day, complete with...

------------------------------------------------------------------

" Aw MAN!" Odd moaned, ruffling through his stack of laundry and then his CD collection, frantically searching for something.

" What's going on Odd?" Ulrich sat up on his bed, eyeing Odd's antics with a slight smile.

" Why, why of all days, did XANA decide to attack on the biggest TEST day?! And I didn't study for it...again! Ah!" He cried out triumphantly as he pulled out his history book. He turned around, facing a rather stern looking Jeremie, who was standing in the doorway. " Oh, hey Jeremie. Uh, you heard that last part, didn't you?" Odd nervously rubbed the back of his head as Jeremie closed the door. Ulrich leaned forward, curious as to what was going to transpire.

Jeremie eyed him for a moment, adjusting his glasses before sighing. " You know, Odd. If you took even half the energy you expend while fighting on Lyoko and focused it on studying, you'd ace the test."

" Well ah, it's just that..um." Odd stammered, at first trying to avoid Jeremie's piercing gaze, but instead found himself asking. " You know Jeremie, you haven't been studying as much either. In fact, I didn't see you in history class the first time." He raised an eyebrow. " And I don't think those dark circles under your eyes are a shining testament to your attendance record."

Jeremie moved to argue, but Ulrich interupted as he got a good look at Jeremie's face. " Actually I have to agree with Odd. You've been cooping yourself up in your room more frequently, we hardly see you anymore."

" Could it be that a certain pink-haired princess has been keeping you from slumberland, and us?" Odd interjected, watching in satisfaction as Jeremie blushed deeply.

" I..uh.." Now it was Jeremie's turn to stutter as he took off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt before shaking his head. " You know I have to find the anti-virus for Aelita. I can't afford rest."

" What about us? You're so fixated on bringing her here for good, that this makes only the second time I've seen you this week, and it's Friday. I have to ask, are we still friends? Because friends don't isolate themselves."

Odd's words struck a cord with Jeremie, as he hung his head. " I'm really sorry, you guys. I guess I haven't been thinking clearly these last few weeks. " he said quietly, shuffling his feet as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into Odd's sympathetic face.

" I'm not mad at you, Einstein, just worried. When was the last time you got a decent night's rest?"

Jeremie frowned and shrugged. " Don't know, I haven't really had time to rest much because of XANA." his expression darkened considerably.

Both Ulrich and Odd noted his change in demeanor. It was a look that was becoming increasingly common on the stodic genius's face.

In fact, ever since XANA infected Aelita with the virus less than a month ago, the two noticed Jeremie had taken to brooding silently before, during, and after classes. Only speaking when they or the teachers asked. And as soon as the bell rang, he would leave quietly, heading to his room, presumedly to work on Aelita's anti-virus program. And that's when he was able to stay awake, as he was falling asleep in class almost as frequently as Odd.

To Ulrich, Jeremie was the most emotionally sound of the group. And seeing him look so angry was about as odd as....well Odd acting normal. He decided to change the subject. " Jeremie, has Yumi contacted you yet?"

His question apparently caught Jeremie by surprise as his angry expression melted away. " Yes, actually.." A knock on the door halted the conversation. " That would be her now." he opened the door, revealing the Japanese girl.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Yumi." Ulrich said, not really looking at her as he stood deep in thought.

" So, how did things go in the gym?" Odd asked.

" Well, as I told Jeremie, it was hectic."

" Any purpose to why XANA used birds?" Jeremie asked quietly, studying his hands.

Yumi caught a glimpse of Ulrich's face as he quickly looked between her and Jeremie. She nodded, knowing without knowing what he was indicating. " No, he just seemed intent on causing general chaos."

" Were there any injuries prior to the time reversal?" Again it was Jeremie that asked, though he still kept his head down.

Now Yumi saw the worried looks on both Odd and Ulrich's faces as she spoke. " There were two, just some minor lacerations from what I saw. Nothing life threatening."

" Let me guess. " Odd placed his fingers to his head, screwing up his face in mock concentration. Then he started humming. " Hmmmm, I see Sissi, and......Jim!"

Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little, even Ulrich and Jeremie cracked a smile. " Wow, Odd. You sure you're not psychic?" she kidded.

Odd bowed with a flourish. " I am but a humble observer of the obvious." He grinned. " Besides, those two attract trouble like a magnet."

" Too true." Yumi acknowledged, then noticed the time. " We better get going, class is about to start."

The statement brought a look of absolute horror to Odd's face. " I'm so dead." he muttered, his head hanging, his gait like that of a man walking death row as he exited the room.

"What's with him?" Yumi whispered in Ulrich's ear as the two started walking, with Jeremie a few paces behind.

Ulrich gave her a sideways glance, before smirking. " Two words, History test."

Yumi winced. " Let me guess, he didn't study for it?"

Ulrich nodded, then leaned over. " We need to talk, after class." he whispered, looking over his shoulder quickly for emphasis, before his gaze returned to her.

Yumi nodded as the four made their way to class.

--------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of Lyoko, it's sole inhabitant searched her surroundings. Her optics surveying the rocky terrain calmly, her keen vision able to decipher and record any anomalies in the area. While her audio sensors listened for subtle shifts and changes in Lyoko's auditory data stream.

After a few more passes, Aelita finally allowed herself to relax fully. This area was the last region on her search protocol, and the final analysis turned up nothing.

Which meant that Lyoko was safe, but for how long?

How long before Jeremie's world needed her assistance again, and she needed theirs?

Jeremie, the very thought of seeing him again made her smile. She enjoyed their conversations, his company, although....

Her smile became a frown, a look not often seen on the pink-haired sprite's face. Recent talks with Yumi had yielded some troubling information on the quiet boy.

For it seemed in recent weeks that he had begun withdrawing himself from the others, while he forgoed sleep and social contact to continue working on the anti-virus. How long could a human function without proper restoration?

It was a question she could never bring herself to ask. And she also wouldn't get to ponder, as she sensed Jeremie connecting to Lyoko.

" Aelita?"

" Jeremie, it's good to see you." Aelita smiled warmly at the one she considered her 'best friend'. " I assume school is over for the day? Is there anything you wish to speak about?"

Jeremie nodded as he booted up the anti-virus program, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he addressed her. " I'm just curious about XANA's last attack. Yumi thinks.."

While she did listen as Jeremie began describing Yumi's thoughts on the matter, Aelita also paid particular attention to Jeremie's face for what Yumi had called ' signs of fatigue'. Sure enough, dark circles under half-lidded eyes confirmed his lack of sleep.

" What do you think?"

Aelita mentally shook herself, pushing the matter aside for the moment. " Perhaps XANA's testing you?"

Jeremie blinked, obviously surprised by her response. " Maybe, " he admitted. " but what kind of test? Did he want to test our reactions or was it merely a way of toying with us?" He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose before putting them back on. It was an action he did whenever an answer eluded him. " Maybe I'm thinking about this too much." He smiled at her as he pulled up the anti-virus configuration.

" Jeremie." Aelita sighed as he began to engross himself in his work.

" Yes, Aelita?"

" You don't have to work on the program today. I'm sure XANA won't try anything so soon, you should get some rest."

Jeremie was already shaking his head, even as he continued to type. " You know I can't do that. XANA's been very active these last fews weeks. He won't rest until we're dead, so I won't rest until we stop him, permanently."

He didn't pause in his typing as Aelita watched him work, her gaze a mixture of sadness and concern for the one who worked so hard to free her, yet didn't allow himself to be free.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi sat on Ulrich's bed, watching as he finished putting away his books. After a few minutes she broke the silence. " I assume you wanted me here for reasons other than feeding Kiwi." She looked down at the small dog chomping at his food. Odd had been asked to stay after class, no doubt because of his lack of answers on his test.

Having finished his task, Ulrich sat down next to her. " I'm sure you've noticed Jeremie's recent mood swings, not to mention his rising absentee rate?"

" Yes I have. He's working himself to death trying to find the anti-virus."

" Have you tried to talking to him?"

Yumi frowned. " I did a couple days ago. He refused to acknowledge that what he's doing is affecting his health." she shook her head. " He needs to rest, or else he'll burn himself out."

" But what can we do, he won't listen to reason."

" I'm not sure, Aelita hasn't had much luck either. But she isn't really one to talk back to Jeremie in the first place."

" That's true." Ulrich sighed, then a mischievious smirk appeared on his face.

Yumi cringed, knowing full well what that look meant. " Okay, what crazy plan do you have in mind?"

" Why not hogtie him to his bed, he'll have to rest then."

Despite herself, Yumi smiled. Odd was truely rubbing off on him. " I don't think he'd take too kindly to that, not mention it's pretty hard to fall alsleep with your hands and legs tied together.."

" Maybe Odd or I could stand watch in his room at least a few nights a week to make sure he's asleep instead of on the computer."

Yumi shrugged. " Not the best idea, either. Maybe we should talk to Odd about it first, that is after he gets out of his afterschool chat with the teacher."

Ulrich smirked. " Yeah, he's not very good at lying. Didn't help that he said his dog ate his notes, especially since he knows Kiwi isn't allowed here. Ah well, he's pretty good at finding his way out of tough situations."

Yumi nodded, then stretched. Well, do you have anything planned, because I feel like taking a walk, want to join me?"

Ulrich smiled. "Eh, why not. Odd should be back by the time we get back." After hiding Kiwi in his usual spot, the two left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Odd's ability to weasel out of things was almost second nature to him. After apologizing for his miserable grade, Odd twisted the truth a little by saying he had been busy the previous day with a very important task that had taken up all his free time. The teacher was understandably skeptical, but she gave him one chance. He'd have to do a makeup test the following day, with failure bringing detention.

He was now standing outside the teacher's classroom, looking very smug. " I wish to thank the acting gods for such a brilliant performance." he said quietly, in case Jim was around. Walking down the hall, he barely avoided Jeremie's door as it swung open.

" Hey, careful Jeremie." Odd recognized the look on Jeremie's face. " Oh great, XANA again." he moaned.

"Actually, I'm not really certain. Aelita said she felt pulsations, but I haven't been able to find any activated towers. I was just about to go to the factory to run a more accurate scan."

" Mind if I join you? Compared to the cross examination by my history teacher, going to Lyoko is a walk in the park. At least there the monsters have a visible weak spot." Odd grinned.

Jeremie nodded. " You can go in to help Aelita, but only if she needs help."

Odd gave him a thumbs up as the two ran the familiar course to the forest entrance.

-----------------------------------

Seating himself in the command chair, Jeremie opened up a commuication window to Lyoko, while simultaniously running the tower scan.

" Jeremie." Aelita's face appeared onscreen. " I'm still detecting pulsations, but I don't see a tower."

" Neither do I." Jeremie said just loud enough for her to hear. " What's XANA up to?"

" I don't know, but I'm going to check the polar region." Aelita closed the communication window, as Jeremie continued scanning. Odd paced behind him.

After a few minutes, Aelita's face reappeared. " Jeremie, I found a activated tower, it's in the western polar region."

"Strange, my scan shows no activated towers in that area." Jeremie said, perplexed at this bit of information.

" I can see the tower just over the ridge, XANA definitely has control, Jeremie." Aelita insisted as she gazed at the ominously glowing tower. " I'm going to check it out."

" Aelita, wait. I'm sending Odd in to accompany you, just in case XANA has an ambush waiting."

" Okay."

Jeremie turned to Odd. " Listen closely Odd, it feels like there's more to this than a simple escort. I want you to keep a close eye on Aelita, and if you run into more than you can handle, hide with Aelita and I'll contact Yumi and Ulrich."

Odd nodded, cracking his knuckles in anticipation of the possible battle. " No sweat, just leave it to me." He boarded the elevator, riding it to the scanner room. Once inside, he entered his scanner, feeling the usual flow of air and energy as his form was scanned and transfered.

Bending his knees to absorb the impact, Odd land lightly on the icy ground. Aelita came up to him, pointing in the distance.

" The tower's there."

Odd shielded his eyes. Indeed there was one, and it was glowing red. " Okay, Aelita, let's get to that tower."

Aelita nodded as the two made their way across the icy terrain, nothing jumped out to challenge them.

" It's too easy." Jeremie muttered, watching the green and yellow icons traveling across the map. " XANA doesn't activate a tower for fun, and he shouldn't be able to mask it's location in the scan." he continued to ponder as the two icons arrived at their destination.

" Where's the welcoming committee?" Odd joked as they made it to the base of the tower. " I was so set on kicking some monster butt."

" It looks like you get your wish!" Aelita gasped as two blocks climbed up from below the ice bridge.

" Good, just the exercise I need. Aelita go, I'll handle this."

Aelita nodded as she entered the tower.

Outside the tower, Odd leapt up. " Laser arrow!" his first shot hit the XANA symbol, the block shattering as it's core was penetrated. But the second block scored a direct hit to Odd's back, and then to his chest as he turned around.

" Twenty life points lost, Odd, be careful."

" Don't worry, Einstein, Aelita's already in the tower, and I've got this fight wrapped up." Odd grinned as he leapt wildly around the area, enjoying toying with the remaining block.

" Odd, be serious."

Odd could hear the annoyance in Jeremie's voice as he stopped jumping. " Aw, spoilsport. Laser arrow!" The second block shattered, leaving him to mill about the tower, waiting for Aelita.

-------------------------------------------------

Aelita rose to the second platform, each ring lighting in turn as she walked to the identification screen. She glanced nervously at it as she placed her hand on the identification imprint. Something felt very wrong.

Aelita

She waited for a moment. The screen suddenly glowed red.

VIRUS PROGRAM INITIATED.

" Jeremie! It's a trap!" she cried out as a stream of black mist shot out from the screen, slamming into her body. The inner workings of the tower began to shake as Aelita stumbled back, her scream of fear echoing throughout as Odd looked up from the tower base, wide-eyed.

" Aelita?!" Odd barely got the word out before the world of Lyoko vanished, the three formerly hidden Crabs choosing that moment to delete his avatar. The last thing he heard was a familiar male scream.

-------------------------------------------------

Back in the super-calculator, an eerily similar scene was taking place. Jeremie screamed in fear and pain, his body almost convulsing from the black mist's intrusion as it continued to pour from the screen.

The palms of his hands struck the console with a thud as he continued gasping, his head down and eyes clenched shut as he endured the pain thrust on his body.

Finally, mercifully, it stopped.

The room fell as silent as a tomb as he raised his head. Eyes that were still closed, opened as he looked around the room, his expression one of intense confusion.

On the screen in front of him, Aelita appeared, looking equally confused.

-------------------------------------------------

Odd groaned as he almost fell out of the pod. Sure, return trips from Lyoko were no cakewalk. But not like this, he felt exhausted as he gave himself a moment to rest.

The tower had been a trap, with Aelita walking right into it. And XANA ambushed him, keeping him from helping her, Jeremie wasn't going to....

" Jeremie!" Odd's head flew up as he remembered the cry of agony that had echoed over the land, just as his form vanished. Fresh adrenaline surged through him, pushing away the fatigue as he ran to the elevator. How could he of been so stupid, playing around in Lyoko, he let his pride get the best of him.

No. He shook his head as the doors closed. Now was not the time for blame, it was time to act. He pulled out his mobile phone.

" Guys, emergency!" he screamed as soon as he heard Yumi's voice answer.

" Odd...what's?"

" No time to explain, just get your and Ulrich's butts to the factory!" With that said, he closed his phone, pocketing the device as he reached the main floor. A strange sight greeted him as the doors opened, for everything looked...normal.

Jeremie was sitting in the command chair, his eyes glued to the screen. While Aelita stared back, her eyes held a look of silent contemplation.

" Aelita?" Odd gasped, glad to see her alive.

"Yes?" The reply, however, came not from the virtual girl. But from the figure seated in the command chair as Jeremie looked over at him, his voice sounding strangely feminine, and very familiar.

" Jeremie?"

" Yes?" Onscreen, Aelita shook her head in slight amusement as she answered in a perfect imitation of Jeremie's voice.

Odd continued to glance between the two, before he did what comes naturally to someone whose brain couldn't quite handle the situation.

He fainted.

----------------------------------------------

Part one done. Well what did you think? Do you get the title? The next part may take awhile as I'm still gathering ideas on what direction this is going to take, so I offer no guarantees as to when I'll post next. I don't really have much else to say except if you read, please review. I love people's thoughts.


	2. You're Going As Me?

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: XANA prevents me from buying the rights. In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

----------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad people liked the first chapter.

Neo Aguni: Yep, I hope this is good enough.

Cybra: Interesting indeed, though there isn't much humor in this chapter. The next chapter will.

Zim: Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

D Wolf Falls: You're one of my favorite reviewers, since you're always so current on leaving reviews. Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter.

Palantiri: Yep, thanks to you, Cybra, and D Wolf Falls, I decided to continue in this catagory. Here's the newest chapter.

Star Breacher: Thanks, yep, XANA switched them. I look forward to the next chapter of your " Thicker than Blood" story.

MystDragon2k: No problem, sometimes it's best to wait till the end to rate a story. I don't mind. Here's the next part.

Ron'sGirl2000: Glad you liked it, and you're absolutely correct.

Edhelith: laughs Did you read my mind? Though chapter three is where your question will be answered. Hope you like this chapter.

Unknownyumi: Yep, they switched. Here's the next chapter.

--------------------------------------

This chapter really just advances the plot some. It's short, but the good news is the next chapter pretty far along, so hopefully it won't take too long to finish.

So they're switched, how can they switch back? Jeremie looks for the answer, while Aelita has to play pretend.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

" Jeremie"- refers to Jeremie in Aelita's body.

"Aelita" - refers to Aelita in Jeremie's body.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: You're going as me?

The sound of grinding gears, accompanied by a hiss of steam, signaled the arrival of Lyoko's other two warriors. The elevator doors parting to admit Ulrich and Yumi into the main floor of the factory, the two running into the room.

" Sorry it took us so long, what's the emergency?" The two were breathing hard as they looked around the room.

Odd, having since recovered from his fainting spell, looked up from where he, Aelita, and Jeremie were conversing. His face a mix between amused and disbelief, as Jeremie and Aelita watched silently, their expressions unreadable. " Better late than never." he quipped quietly.

Seeing the originator of the phone call, Yumi frowned. " Odd, what's going on? You were almost hysterical on the phone, but I don't see anything here that counts as a emergency."

Odd looked back at the two other occupants, receiving a nod from the both of them. He turned back, not looking Yumi or Ulrich in the eye as he addressed them. " Well, you see. XANA activated a tower, and I accompanied Aelita while she investigated..."

"Wait a minute. " Ulrich interupted. " You went into Lyoko alone, why didn't Jeremie call us?"

Odd seemed ashamed. " It was supposed to be a simple mission. Aelita was going to check out the tower since it didn't show up on Jeremie's scan. There didn't seem to be a need for more than one escort."

" So, explain why you're out here, and not still in Lyoko."

Odd grinned sheepishly. " I...um got a little too cocky when I finished fighting XANA's blocks. I got ambushed and deleted just as I heard Aelita scream from inside the tower."

The two suddenly realized how silent the genius and computer sprite were, and said as much. Jeremie and Aelita though, remained quiet.

Ulrich turned back to Odd, knowing how much he enjoyed pranking others. " Is this some kind of joke, Odd. There's nothing wrong that I see. Did you put them up to this because I'm not in the mood for games!"

Odd couldn't help himself, he cracked a knowing grin. " Believe me, Ulrich. We do have a rather, unique problem on our hands. But, I think it's best that Jeremie explains what's going on." He stepped aside as " Aelita", still seated, looked at them, and then moved aside, revealing "Jeremie's" grim face onscreen as he spoke.

" XANA set a trap for Aelita, using an activated tower. As near as I can tell he set up a shared link virus that activated as soon as she imputed her name. My guess is that the link flowed through Aelita and I, creating a sortof digital conversion transfer that..." he paused as he saw the opened mouthed stares that Ulrich and Yumi were giving him, and realized what they saw. " Basically what I mean is, we switched."

Yumi was the first to recover. "You mean like bodies?"

"Jeremie" nodded. " Yes, it means that I'm in Aelita's body..."  
  
" And I'm in Jeremie's." "Aelita" finished.

" Ae- I mean Jeremie. " Yumi shook her head, this was gonna take getting used to. " Do you have any clue as to why XANA did this?

Onscreen, "Jeremie" frowned. " No, we both feel fine. Despite the overall oddity of being in each other's bodies, it's more of an inconvenience." He leaned forward, his gaze on "Aelita", who blushed. " But not much of one." he added.

" How can you be so calm?" Yumi asked, surprised at how well he was handling the situation.

" Jeremie" shrugged. " I think it's rather fascinating." He answered, examining his image on the ice wall behind him, grinning as he wiggled Aelita's elfen ears. Watching 'her' face light up as he smiled. " Strange, but so incredible."

Odd laughed. " Only you, would find switching bodies with a virtual being to be fascinating."

" Jeremie, may I ask what the purpose of this is?"

" Jeremie" looked back to "Aelita", just in time to see her remove his glasses. " Aelita, that's not such a good idea."

" Why?" "Aelita" gasped as she looked at his image, all she saw was a pink and tan blur, rather than "Jeremie's" amused face. " Jeremie, I can't see!" She didn't feel the situation was humorous as "Jeremie" chuckled, her optics were malfunctioning, this was serious.

" Aelita, relax. Just place the object back on your face." " Jeremie's" voice was calm and controlled.

His soft, soothing voice helped her calm down. If Jeremie wasn't worried, then she shouldn't be. It took a few tries, but after poking herself in the eye twice, she managed to get them back on, and sighed happily as her vision returned. " What happened to me?" She asked, toying with the edges of the eyewear.

" What you're wearing are corrective lenses, most often called glasses. Some human eyes don't function properly, so these lenses assist their eyes in processing and clarifying the images the brain receives. I have to wear them because I can't see objects far away, and it looks like for the time being, you'll have to."

"Then I shall wear them."

Ulrich found his voice, interupting the two. " " Ael- I mean Jeremie. Where are you at the moment? You're not inside the same tower, are you?"

" Jeremie" sobered " No, after I regained my senses, I discovered that the tower no longer exists, all that's left is a burned afterimage. So, I'm currently sitting behind an icy outcropping."

" But how can we reverse this if we don't have the tower anymore?" Yumi voiced her thoughts.

"Jeremie" smiled. " Strange as it may sound, I can feel pulsations. There is still an activated tower somewhere in this area. I'd like to investigate, but since I don't know what XANA has planned, I think I may need some company."

"Count me it. " Odd grinned.

" Uh, sorry Odd. With your avatar deleted, you can't return to Lyoko just yet." "Jeremie" said, as Odd looked crestfallen. " Yumi, how about you?"

" Can Aelita work the system?"

"Aelita" said nothing as she turned to the keyboard, typing in a series of complex commands. " There, the scanner's set up." she announced.

"Thanks, Aelita." "Jeremie" turned his attention back to Yumi. " Okay, so we're all ready. I'll meet you at the base of the ice cliff." His picture vanished as he cut the visual connection.

" Wish me luck. " Yumi called as she boarded the elevator. Taking it to the scanner room.

-------------------

-------------------

Appearing in Lyoko, she looked around, spotting the familar pink hair of Lyoko's only resident, only in this case, outer appearances were definitely deceiving.

" Glad you could make it." "Jeremie" said as Yumi reached him. " The pulsations run in this direction. " He turned to the north. " We'll follow, and ....what?" He suddenly realized Yumi was trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

" What?" He asked again.

" I'm sorry, A...Jeremie. I'm so used to Aelita's mannerisms, and no offense, but you could use some lessons in female posturing." She smirked as he crossed his arms, still looking decidedly un-Aelita like.

" It's not like I choose to be like this." He said jokingly. " We'll worry about my acting skills later. Right now we need to get to the tower, and hope that XANA doesn't try anything."

" And if he does?" Yumi asked as the two started running.

" That's why we have Ulrich waiting. Since Odd can't return, he's our backup in case you're deleted."

" That's a comforting thought." Yumi commented as the two made their way to the tower.

---------------------

---------------------

In the main floor Ulrich, Odd, and "Aelita" watched the two icons traverse the terrain, their eyes searching for any enemy icons. It was on one of their observations that Odd realized the time.

" Oh no, Ulrich. Science class starts in less than twenty minutes!"

"Aelita" looked up from the screen, puzzled. " I though Jeremie said school was over for the day?"

Odd shook his head. "Einstein fibbed a little. Yumi's school day may be over, but ours is only reaching the home stretch."

" Then I must let Jeremie know." " Aelita" reached for the headset, keying in Lyoko's audio channel. " Jeremie?"

In Lyoko, "Jeremie" and Yumi stopped upon hearing Aelita's voice. " Jeremie" looked up. " Yes, Aelita?"

" You, Ulrich, and Odd have class in less than twenty minutes. What should we do?"

" Jeremie" frowned, rubbing his chin as he thought. " Since I'm stuck here, and we need Ulrich in the factory in case there's any problems. I suggest Odd goes to class and says Ulrich and I are sick."

" Not gonna work, Einstein, at least not in your favor. Mrs. Hertz is tired of your constant absences, and is ready to investigate your dorm room...and call your parents if you're not in class. You..I mean Aelita's going to have to go. I can cover for Ulrich."

"Jeremie" didn't like the idea one bit, but between having Aelita pretend to be him, or having the school officials find out the secret lying in his computer and the factory...well. He sighed, resignation in his voice." Okay, but stay with her at all times. And Aelita, whatever you do, don't speak to anyone."

" But why, Jeremie?" "Aelita" looked puzzled.

" Think about it, the last thing we need is trying to explain to the teachers, or even the principal about 'my' sudden voice change."

" I still don't understand. " "Aelita" cocked her head in confusion.

"Jeremie" sighed, but smiled, amused at her question. " Voice changes in male humans are common at a young age. But having a person's voice suddenly change from male to female in the span of a day, isn't. There'd be too many questions to answer."

" Oh." She still didn't look fully convinced, but she trusted Jeremie, and agreed as she gave Ulrich the controls. After showing him how to retrieve Yumi, she and Odd left the factory, leaving Ulrich to smile after their retreating forms, wondering just what Odd had gotten himself into. He turned back to the screen, still grinning.

------------------------

-----------------------

In Lyoko, Yumi and "Jeremie" continued their trek uncontested, until the tower came into view.

" Why do I get the feeling this is too easy?" " Jeremie" said, examining their surroundings as they reached the base of the tower.

" Probably because it is. " Yumi answered. " XANA wouldn't allow Aelita to the tower without sending some kind of resistance, so why would he allow you?"

"Jeremie" frowned. " And yet, there's nothing here. Ulrich, what's our status?"

" All clear. " came the reply. " No monsters anywhere."

" I really don't have much of a choice. I'm going in."

Yumi looked worried. "Just be careful. It could be another trap."

" I don't think so, XANA already did what I'm sure he intended to do to us. Just watch out for monsters while I shut down the tower. But don't worry, I will be careful." He didn't wait for her to respond as he turned to the tower wall, and then turned back to her. " Um, how does Aelita enter the tower anyway, I don't see an entrance?"

Yumi chuckled. " I forgot you can't really see us in Lyoko. Aelita really just kind of...walks into the tower through the wall."

" Really? " "Jeremie" glanced back at the solid mass making up the tower base, " You're sure, right?" he asked, not really quite convinced.

" I've seen Aelita do it dozens of times."

"Jeremie" steeled himself, bracing himself for a painful impact as he stepped forward. Then blinked in surprise as his form transended the wall, flowing through effortlessly.

" Told you. " He heard Yumi call from the other side.

" Yes, you were right, but now what?" He looked to the center of the room, not seeing any kind of communication device, just a symbol engraved on the ground.

" Luckily Aelita explained to me a while back how she does it. Just walk to the center, you'll be carried to the upper level. From there just walk to the center again and the identification screen will appear. Place your hand on it, and once it identifies you, it should automatically enter the code."

" Okay." Something in her words nagged at him. Something he felt he should know as he walked to the center, each ring lighting in turn. He relaxed, allowing his body to be carried upward, where he lightly landed on the upper platform. Again the rings lit up as he reached the center, where the prompt screen appeared. Remembering what Yumi said, he placed his hand on the screen, and waited.

---------------------------

---------------------------

" Jeremie? Jeremie?" Mrs. Hertz looked at "Aelita", who suddenly realized she was addressing her. She raised her hand and opened her mouth.

Odd quickly saw what she was going to do, and reached around 'her' head.

" P-mmph!" "Aelita" turned her head slightly, a puzzled look in her eyes as Odd smiled apologetically, his hand still on 'her' mouth.

" Odd, what is the meaning of this!" Mrs. Hertz demanded as all eyes fell on the two.

' Oh great, my adoring audience, gotta think fast.' He removed his hand from "Aelita's" mouth as he addressed the teacher. " Uh, s-he's coming down with laryngitis." He winced inwardly, hoping the teacher hadn't caught his slip of the tongue. "Yeah, his voice is all squeaky and hoarse, so it's best that he doesn't speak."

Mrs. Hertz glared at him for a moment, before turning to "Aelita". " Is this true?"

" Just nod your head." Odd whispered, hoping the teacher didn't notice, she didn't.

"Aelita" nodded.

The teacher didn't look fully satisfied, but she returned to attendence calling.

" That was a close one, remember what you..uh ..Jeremie said." Odd whispered, amused at discussing Jeremie while speaking to the one who was supposed to be him.

The class, having lost interest, turned back to the teacher. All except one. She studied the two from her desk. She knew Odd was lying about Jeremie's voice loss because she'd seen the two talking earlier. " You may have fooled the teacher, but you don't fool me, Jeremie." Sissi said quietly to herself.

-------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Uh oh, Sissi's suspicious. Meaning "Aelita" better watch out, lest their secret is revealed. So, what did you think? The next chapter will have more humor as Aelita has to adjust to Jeremie's body, can you say, bathroom discovery? Also, in the next chapter, "Jeremie" discovers some unsettling news, and "Aelita's" confronted by Sissi. Oh yeah, I know their classes are at different times, so I made so that Yumi's classes were already done. Well, as usual, if you read, please review. I'd like to know people's thoughts on this chapter.


	3. Trial and Error

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: I can't travel to France to grab the rights. In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

------------------------

Thanks to reviewers:

MystDragon2K: Yes, it's here. As you'll see here, Sissi's up to no good. Here's the next chapter.

Edhelith: Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for sticking with it. As for being up late, I can't begin to count how many times I've been up till three or later. Here's the scene, it was a pain to write, hope I pulled it off well.

Dantheman7777: Yes, it is odd. I know people have switched some Lyoko characters before, but I never noticed any doing it to these two. Then the idea formed and the rest was history. Hope you like this chapter.

Palantiri: That's fine. I'm still catching up on a number of fics myself. Well, here's chapter three for you to enjoy.

Unknownyumi: Yes, very awkward, but certainly fun to write. Here's part three.

D Wolf Falls: No problem. And you're welcome. I know, it just hit me to have her think she was suffering a vison malfunction. And I kept envisioning "Jeremie" in her body looking ,well, very unfeminine. Now for the humor, not a ton of it, but I think a nice balance.

More humor in this chapter. Sissi stirs things up, "Aelita" discovers some differences between male and female genders, and both "Jeremie" and "Aelita" stumble upon some bad news.

IMPORTANT NOTE:

"Aelita" means: Aelita in Jeremie's body

"Jeremie" means: Jeremie in Aelita's body

------------------------

------------------------

Chapter three: Trial and error

Inside the tower, " Jeremie" still waited for the system to identify him.

And waited.

....INCORRECT CODE.

He stared in shock.

ACCESS DENIED

He realized the problem mere moments before he was forcibly ejected from the tower, where he landed next to a shocked Yumi.

" Ae-Jeremie! What happened?!" She helped him stand as he brushed himself off.

" It's as I feared. When XANA switched us, he also switched our code, what identifies us. The tower's system doesn't recognize me." He reached up to adjust his glasses, before remembering he was still in Aelita's body.

" So that means..." Yumi started uneasily.

" That I can't deactivate the tower." " Jeremie" finished.

" There has to be some way." Yumi insisted.

" I'm sure there is, but as of right now I have no clue. Perhaps it's best that you return to the factory. I need Aelita at the factory, she can help me with the tower. XANA's not infallible, there has to be a way, and I'm going to find it."

" But how can you contact us if the towers don't acknowledge your identity?"

" I can contact you without the use of a tower, just like Aelita does. It's what I did earlier when I hid behind the ridge. To be safe though, I can hide in the nearest transfer tower, so long as I don't try imputing my code in the system for now." He looked skyward. " Ulrich, you can pull Yumi out now, I will keep in touch as soon as I can figure something out."

" Jeremie, wait!" But Yumi could already see the world around her dissipating as her avatar was retrieved. Her scanner doors opened, allowing her out as she made her way to the elevator, muttering, " He's so stubborn." Entering the main floor, she walked up next to Ulrich as he conversed with " Jeremie". " So, that's what's going on. You'll have to notify Aelita once she's out of class, and we wil try to find a way to bypass the tower system."

Ulrich nodded. " They should be out of class soon. We'll meet them, right Yumi?"

" Yes. " Yumi affirmed. " We'll bring her here as quickly as we can."

"Jeremie" waved. " Okay, then go. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled as the two left, before walking to the nearest transfer tower. Once inside he sat down, closing his eyes. XANA wouldn't switch them, and keep them from switching back just to spite them. There had to be a more serious motive to his actions, and he was going to find it. He smiled in surprise as his mind suddenly linked with Lyoko's mainframe. Maybe he couldn't deactivate the tower, but that didn't mean he couldn't browse the basic layer of Lyoko's information hub as an anonymous user.

--------------------------------

Odd grinned. " Let's face it, a day without Sissi is a day to celebrate." Yumi and Ulrich had just met up with Odd and "Aelita" as they left class. Odd had just finished recounting "Aelita's" experience in class, and was now commenting on Sissi's absence.

" Oh Ulrich dear!" The shrill high-pitched whine echoed throughout the schoolyard.

Ulrich visibly flinched at the grating sound. " Looks like you spoke too soon. " he grumbled through clenched teeth as Sissi bounced up to him.

The other three snickered as Ulrich gave them a withering glance.

Sissi tried hugging him, but he pulled back. " Listen Sissi, I've got other, more important things to do. Like uh, like having my teeth pulled." Ulrich quickly made his exit.

The snickering became flat out laughter as his friends joined him in his sprint.

Sissi huffed angrily as she watched him leave, yelling . " Just you wait, one of these days you'll grow tired of your goodie goodie friends, and come crawling back to me!" She finally noticed "Aelita"as she ran after her friends. " But maybe blackmail will work much better." She mused, a mischievious glint in her eye as she decided to follow the group.

---------------------------------

Yumi and the others made sure Sissi wasn't in sight before stopping.

" The Sissi express has left the area." Odd joked as the others, even "Aelita", groaned.

" Maybe I was better off with Sissi." Ulrich moaned.

Yumi grew serious. " Listen Odd, Aelita, We need to check in on Jeremie. We've discovered some disturbing news. That's why Ulrich and I are here. "

"Aelita" looked uncomfortable. " In a moment, I need to...use the facilities."

" Okay, do you have Jeremie's key?"

"Aelita" reached into 'her' pocket, retrieving the key, which she handed over to Yumi.

" Good, you can meet us in his room as soon as you're done. Odd, you accompany her."

" Why me?" Odd asked.

Ulrich leaned over, whispering in Odd's ear.

Yumi watched as his face went from puzzlement to realization.

" Oh yeah, that." he chuckled nervously. " Alright, I will. See ya later." He and "Aelita waved as the two left them. " Okay, well let's get to the restroom before Sissi finds us."

Unfortunately for them, she already had.

--------------------------------------

Sissi looked around the corner. Good, only Odd and Jeremie were left, now she would get some answers. She walked up behind them, placing a hand on "Aelita's" shoulder.

" Jeremie. I know your hiding something. Now out with it, or I'll tell my father about your recent departures from school grounds during class."

"Aelita" turned around. It was not in her programming nor her nature to hate anyone. But she still couldn't help feeling an instant dislike for the spoiled brat. She placed a hand on her hip, letting Sissi know she wasn't intimidated.

Sissi was definitely surprised. Not just from his challenge of her authority, but the way Jeremie stood almost mirrored her, a strange sight indeed.

Though Odd admired "Aelita's"gall at standing up to Sissi. He knew things would go irreversibly downhill if Sissi got her to speak.

He jumped between the two, grabbing his chest in mock surrender. " Aw, you found us out." he winked at "Aelita", motioning for her to leave, before turning back to Sissi. " Actually Jeremie's working on a secret project, and it's taking up all his free time. You see, he's trying to find out which is smarter, a monkey, or a certain principal's daughter. Guess which one's winning?" He laughed as her face grew hot.

" Are you saying I'm dumber than a monkey?"

" I didn't have to, you just did!" He laughed even harder as he ran after "Aelita", leaving a very irate Sissi behind.

" Fine then, two can play at this game." She opened up her mobile phone. " Hello, daddy? I have some news concerning a student."

--------------------------------------

"Aelita" was just reaching for the door marked Women, when Odd arrived.

He grabbed 'her' hand, leading her to the opposite door. " You may be Aelita on the inside, but you're still Jeremie on the outside."

"Aelita" looked surprised as he pulled her into the Men's room.

Odd, on the other hand, wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

--------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Yumi, having just left Jeremie's room to use the restroom herself, jumped back as the door to the Men's room suddenly flung open. "Aelita" practically flew out, her face remiscent of ripe tomatoes, her breathing shaky as she leaned against the wall for support. Odd followed closely, his face just as red, but from barely contained laughter.

Yumi took the 'her' hand, trying to comfort the hysterical 'girl '. " J...Aelita, what happened?" She was still trying to look past the fact that it was Aelita in front of her and not Jeremie.

"Aelita" remained silent, which Odd, who was still trying to keep from cracking up, took it as his cue to speak.

" She just found out a key, ahem, different between male and female anatomy." he answered, finally unable to contain himself as he burst out laughing.

" What? You thought all humans have the same attributes?" Yumi asked, surprised.

If it was even possible, "Aelita" reddened further. " Yes...no, I just thought..."

Yumi laughed lightly. " You've still got a lot to learn." she remarked. " Did you, um, do what you had to do?"

"Aelita" shook her head. " I was too...startled to do so."

Yumi turned to Odd. " Were there any other students in there?"

" Nope, so I guess I have to take her back in?"

Yumi smirked. " Well I certainly can't. In case you didn't notice, I'm not a boy." The smirk became more laughter as she watched Odd give her a look of absolute pleading.

" But he-I mean she's having a hard time grasping the concept of," he whispered something in her ear, at which Yumi became a shade of red as intense as "Aelita's".

Composing herself she shook her head. " Sorry Odd, you volunteered. I'll meet you in Jeremie's room once you finish, ahem, 'teaching' her." She left the two, hearing Odd's words.

" Hey, I didn't volunteer!"

---------------------------

---------------------------

Twenty minutes later, "Aelita" and Odd joined the rest of the group.

" That was a long restroom break." Ulrich commented.

The two exchanged embarrassed glances with Yumi.

" You don't know the half of it." Odd groaned as he tried to forget the encounter between Sissi and them and "Aelita's" gender discovery. " I'm just glad that's over. I swear, Sissi's like a virus, easy to get, yet hard to get rid of. "

Nobody noticed "Aelita" flinch.

" Our troubles are far from over." "Jeremie" said quietly, appearing on the computer screen.

" Oh, what now?" Odd groaned. " I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Jeremie" smiled a little. " Sorry, but things have " He explained to them what had happened on Lyoko. " I've also browsed some of the basic informational levels of Lyoko and found a steadily climbing energy source."

" You can do that?" "Aelita" was surprised at this bit of info. " I thought the system wouldn't allow you access."

"Jeremie" smiled. " While it's true that the towers deny me access to their main programs. I found that I can meditate and 'see' Lyoko's structure, and some of it's lesser components in my mind."

" Aelita" nodded. " Like me, it seems you gained more from our switch than was originally believed." she raised an eyebrow. " But how did you know what to do?"

" Jeremie" shrugged. " It...came to me. I just thought of dialing up a connection, and all of a sudden, I was there. I can only look at map layouts, simple status screens, and some basic information about the towers. But not the big things like the anti-virus." "Aelita" thought she detected a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued. " But enough about that, I'm more concerned about the mysterious energy."

" Do you know what it may be?" "Aelita" asked.

" No, but whatever it is, it's growing stronger by the hour, and showing no signs of slowing."

Ulrich whistled softly. " Definitely not good. Do you have any ideas..."

" Mr. Belpois! Open this door now!"

All eyes went to the door as "Aelita" stared in confusion.

" Belpois? Who is that?" she asked, completely oblivious, as Odd and Ulrich quickly opened Jeremie's window.

" It's Jeremie's last name." Yumi stated as she helped "Aelita" to the sill. " Now come on, we've gotta get you to the factory."

" Final warning!" There was the sudden sound of a key in the lock as they heard Jim's voice join the principal's. " Don't worry sir, I'll have the door open in just a sec."

"Aelita" turned back nervously to the group, her foot on the sill.

" Just go." Yumi gestured for her to go. "We'll catch up as soon as we can get a cover story for Jeremie. Speaking of, you better vanish, Jeremie."

" Jeremie" nodded as the screen went blank. Yumi quickly shut down the computer as Odd closed the window behind "Aelita".

The door opened a moment later, admitting the two flustered school personnal, who didn't look too pleased to find Jeremie's room devoid of Jeremie.

"Where is he!?" The principal demanded as his gaze took in the group, settling on Yumi. " And Miss. Ishiyama, what are you doing in the boy's dorm?"

Yumi thought of a list of reasons, quickly narrowing down the list as she kept her gaze even with his. " Well..."

But one person wasn't listening. Jim's gaze immediately went to the window, noticing the scuff marks on the sill. " Sir, I need to check something." Receiving a slight nod from the principal, he ran out the door.

Both Odd and Ulrich silently hoped Aelita would make it.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

"Aelita" continued running, her photogenic memory laying out where she needed to go. Reaching the forest, she quickly glanced around, making sure no one was around. And then removed the manhole cover, replacing it as she descended down the stairs.

Moments later, Jim entered the area, looked around in puzzlement as once again the object of his search eluded him.

Frowning, he turned back to the school.

-----------------------------------

----------------------------------

" And that's why I need to stay here." "Aelita" had just finished telling "Jeremie" about her near capture by the principal as she sat in the command chair. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were still creating excuses for "Jeremie's" suddenly departure from the school premises.

"Jeremie" didn't reply.

" Jeremie, are you okay?" "Aelita" asked, concerned at his lack of response.

"Jeremie" was silently examining his hands. "Aelita, how can you stand it?"

" Stand?" "Aelita" didn't understand.

" This inability to touch." he whispered, rubbing his virtual fingers together. The action produced nothing, no sensation of any kind.

"Aelita" stared. She'd never thought of it before. As a virtual being she lacked three of the five human senses, taste, smell, and touch. Only sight and hearing were her default senses. As such, only on her last few visits was she able to experience the formerly unreachable sensations. And truth be told, she enjoyed them immensly. To smell the aroma of a freshly plucked flower, and taste the rich flavor of chocolate. But touch intrigued her the most, to actually feel Jeremie's hand in hers as he showed her the sights of his world, feeling the rough yet delicate texture of his palm, his flesh. It made her feel alive, real.

And now she understood how he felt. For Jeremie, to suddenly lose those three senses probably felt like losing a part of himself. She, on the other hand, had lived so long without them that she'd grown used to the absence.

But now, she found herself speechless at his question.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, Aelita." " Jeremie" said softly as his gaze fell on hers.

"Aelita" blinked. " No, Jeremie. You shouldn't be sorry. I was just, surprised by your question. As to how I stand it, you can't miss what you originally didn't have. I never had them before, so I was used to it. Still, I can honestly say that I'll enjoy these sensations once I'm finally free of XANA's grip."

" Jeremie" smiled. " All the more reason to get things back to normal so I can bring you here for good, and in your own body."

"Aelita" now remembered her other reason for coming. " Jeremie, I want to try something. But I need your help."

" You know I'd do anything for you, Aelita." " Jeremie" smiled.

" Aelita" blushed. " I'd like to try an experiment. To see if I can enter Lyoko as I am. I need you to take over the controls, like I did when you had to go." (1)

" I'll try, but why do you want to?"

" If I can get in, then maybe the tower will recognize my code and allow me to deactivate the tower."

" Jeremie" looked mildly suspicious, but didn't pry. " Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll have to do your transfer card as me though, since well, since your body is technically in here already. But if anything goes wrong, I'm pulling you out immediately." Concern laced his voice as he looked into her eyes.

"Aelita" nodded. " Don't worry, I'll be fine." She went to the elevator, riding it to the scanner room as "Jeremie" accessed the scanner program.

Reaching the room, she gazed at the open scanners, and took a deep breath. " Okay, here goes." she said quietly to herself as she entered. The doors closed, sealing her off from the room as she waited for the program to boot up.

"Transfer Jeremie....." " Jeremie's voice echoed through the intercom system.

The sound of the machine warming up did little to relax her as she felt the air current rise around her as she closed her eyes.

" Scanner Jeremie..." There was a long pause, followed by a gasp of fear. " Aborting attempt now!"

"Aelita" felt her body hit the scanner floor as the doors opened. " Jeremie" what's wrong?!" she stood up warily, unsure of what happened.

" You need to get up here, now."

"Aelita" turned to the elevator, riding it without a word and exiting into to the main floor, where "Jeremie's" worried face greeted her. " What happened?" She asked, confused at why he pulled her out, everything had seemed fine. Until she saw her, well his, profile flashing and saw the familar red exclaimation point covering it. " It didn't work." She confirmed dejectedly.

"Jeremie" nodded. " During the scan, multiple errors started scrolling over the avatar card. It seems the system couldn't handle your code in my body, and almost suffered a fatal error. That's why I pulled you out."

" So, I can't enter Lyoko." "Aelita" said quietly. " And you can't deactivate the tower. What can we do?"

" I don't know." "Jeremie" admitted. " XANA really knew what he was doing." he sighed. " I guess I'm going to keep examining the data from the activated tower, maybe something will turn up that will help us. What do you want to do?"

"Aelita" knew what she was going to do, but first she had a question. " Jeremie, when the principal came to your room, he called you Mr. Belpois. Yumi said it was your last name. " She looked confused as she continued. " You never mentioned another name, which should I call you?"

"Jeremie" was suprised. " It's my family name, everyone has them. Yumi's is Ishiyama, Odd's is Robbia, and Ulrich's is Stern." (2)

" What about me? Do I have a 'last' name? What is it's significance?"

"Jeremie" looked thoughtful. " Last names identify your family line, your heritage, so to speak. I was born with it, just like my friends and family. For you though when we gathered the information for your arrival, we gave you the last name Lyoko as a placement name, so as not to arouse suspicion about your origins." (3)

" But I was not born." "Aelita" stated bluntly, her voice sad. " I was created from computer codes and programs, brought into existence without a family."

"Aelita, don't speak like that, as far as I'm concerned, we're your family! Don't ever think otherwise." " And to me you're more than family." he whispered quietly to himself as he saw the uncertainty clouding her eyes disapate.

She gave him that smile he loved so much. " Thanks Jeremie, I'm glad you think of me that way."

"Jeremie" wondered if there was a double meaning to her words as she addressed him again.

" I believe I shall browse some of the tower data as well while I wait for the others to arrive."

" Okay Aelita. Let me know when they come. " The window he was in returned to the familar numerical scrolling as "Aelita" turned to the main screen.

Typing a series of commands, she brought up not the tower info, but the scanner system. " Data recovery." she muttered, bringing up "Jeremie's" scan. After scouring through the lines of code, she sighed. " " I knew it." "Aelita" mused sadly as she watched the confirmation appear on the data screen. "I don't have much time left." The sound of Odd's laughter shook her from her thoughts. She'd have to tell them, but not Jeremie, not yet. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

What she didn't know, was that "Jeremie" was conducting a similar search.

--------------------------------

-------------------------------

" And so, I hit her with the old " which is smarter line." The elevator doors opened, admitting the rest of the group.

" So, that's why she sent her father after Jeremie." Ulrich nodded in understanding. " You've gotta be more careful. They almost found us out."

"But they didn't. " Odd countered.

" Quiet you two. " Yumi said from behind as she caught a glimpse of "Aelita" face. She didn't look particularly amused, quite the opposite, in fact.

Odd groaned as he recognized the look. " Not more bad news."

"Aelita" smiled apologetically. " I've got bad news, and ah worse news."

" Bad news first, Ei..I mean Aelita." Odd said, still finding it hard to address the blond-haired boy sitting in the command chair as Aelita.

"Aelita" swung the chair around, making sure to keep an eye on "Jeremie's" icon on the map. " As I explained earlier, due to Jeremie and my 'conditions', the tower doesn't recognize Jeremie's coding since it's infused into my body. " "Aelita" adjusted 'her' glasses before continuing. " Also the scanners don't recognize my body scan, creating errors that prevent me from entering Lyoko."

" Meaning?" Odd asked.

" It's simple really, I can't go into Lyoko, and Jeremie can't shut down the activated tower."

" But why did you even try to go into Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

" Actually that's the other bad news. " "Aelita" shifted uncomfortably in 'her' seat. "You see, there's another far more serious problem concerning my well-being here." She glanced at the screen to make sure Jeremie wasn't around, he wasn't.

" Well, what is it?" Ulrich finally spoke up.

" I'm not the only thing that crossed over into Jeremie's body."

Yumi caught on immediately. " The virus."

"Aelita" nodded. " Yes, when XANA switched us, he made sure the virus went with me as well."

" So, what does that mean?" Odd inquired, scratching his head in confusion.

" What it means," "Jeremie's" face appeared onscreen, his face grim. " is that if we don't find some way to deactivate the tower to reverse time before the day ends, she'll die."

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

References:

(1): In " Ghost Channel" Aelita took over the computer controls so that Jeremie could enter the false world that XANA created.

(2): I found their last names on a website.

(3): In "Code Earth", Yumi stumbles on trying to think of a last name for Aelita when her parents ask. She finally settles on Lyoko.

----------------------------

----------------------------

"Laughs" Cliffhanger! Still uncertain as to if the next part will be the last, or if I'll have a fifth chapter. Chapter four is still a ways off though, but I'm working on it. So, what did you think? I tried a balance of humor and seriousness in this chapter. As for the bathroom scene, I'm a girl, so I don't venture into the Men's room, I couldn't really detail it more than that. But I hope the scene was satisfactory enough.

The next chapter brings XANA plans for the two to light. Sorry it took so long, had problems posting. Well, as usual, if you read, please review. I love people's thoughts.


	4. A Deadly Situation

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: ' Clicks on keyboard' Invalid password, access denied to rights of Code Lyoko. In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

------------------------------------

MystDragon2k: laughs Good to see, and I agree. Here's the next part.

Just Call Me Odd-Girl: Okay, okay, here's the update. Glad you're liking it.

D Wolf Falls: Yes, XANA was very evil, as well as Sissi. As for any big event, I really don't know, I'm still figuring out the end. And here's the next part.

Peachie Bee: You'll just have to see, but not in this chapter. This chapter advances the plot more, and here it is.

Dantheman7777: Ah, so you liked the last name conversation. It just struck me that she never questioned it's significance. Fluff is always good. Here's the next part.

Again, a mixture of seriousness and humor. This may actually become six chapters, depends.

------------------------------------

Chapter four: A Deadly Situation

Silence reigned as Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd took a moment to process the information. "Aelita" merely looked at "Jeremie" sadly.

" But, I thought the virus would only kill you if we kill XANA." Ulrich stated, confused. (1)

" Aelita" looked down. " That's actually only a half-truth. The virus also activates if I stay in your world for too long. That's why I never stayed for long. " she whispered.

" How long do we have?" Yumi asked quietly.

"Aelita" turned away from "Jeremie", surpressing the tears that threatened to fall. " Not long, by my calculations from the last time I crossed over, I was able to stay for nearly ten hours. Jeremie and I switched over seven hours ago. So three, four hours at best."

" How can you be sure that the virus will activate?" Ulrich asked.

Checking my code through the scanner showed that the virus is nearing activation. I'll start feeling unwell about an hour before deletion."

" Really? And then...." Odd spoke quietly, his tone a far cry from the usual exuberance he'd usually display.

" I'll suffer a gradual system shutdown." She didn't look at their stunned faces, only "Jeremie" didn't look surprised.

" Which for us is the equivalent of multiple organ failure." " He said quietly.

"Aelita" turned around. " When did you find out?"

"Jeremie" didn't smile. " I've been studying the virus statistics ever since you first crossed over. I have to know as much as I can about it, in hopes that something in it will show me how to destroy it. But I did some cross referencing the last time you came, when I noticed how fatigued and sickly you looked. That, along with other rather disturbingly similar symptoms seem to match someone suffering congestive heart failure."

" Heart failure?!" Odd asked, alarmed. " You mean like the heart dying?"

"Jeremie's" frown deepened. "Kidney, heart, lungs. It's like a cancer caused by the virus. It'll infect and start killing her internal organs. Think of it as when a computer gets infected with a destructive virus. It destroys the hard drive, basically rendering the machine dead, only this time it's with a human body."

" In other words, the longer I stayed when the virus was active, the more damage it did to my vital components." "Aelita" nodded. " And that's why I always returned to Lyoko when I began to feel sick. Then I'd restore myself in the towers once I got there, healing the damage."

"But what can we do? Without your code to deactivate the tower and no way for you to enter Lyoko...." Yumi let the sentence trail off, not wanting to voice the obvious. But realized she had to as another thought hit her. " But if you're in Jeremie's body and you die, what will happen to Jeremie?"

It was "Aelita's" turn to look grim. " Without a body to return to he'll..."

" I'll remain here, vitualized forever and unable to do anything to stop XANA from destroying both worlds." " Jeremie" finished.

--------------------------------------

Again, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich stood in shock.

" Aelita", on the other hand, was staring at "Jeremie". " You knew?" she asked.

" Yes I did. I felt it was odd that you suddenly decided to try to return to Lyoko. So I examined the scanner data as well and found the virus. I know you were trying to keep me from worrying, but I have to know these things, it's not your duty to solve the problem alone."

" Just as it isn't yours, Jeremie." " Jeremie" heard Yumi whisper from behind "Aelita".

" Aelita" nodded. " You've been doing the same, Jeremie. We have to work as a team, and to do that we need to work together."

" Jeremie's" expression softened. " You're right, Aelita, Yumi. I'm sorry."

" No need to apologize, we just have to figure out a solution."

" Can this day get any worse?" Odd said quietly.

" Hate to worry you, but there's more. Because this is Aelita's body, if XANA's monsters kill me, I'll die for real."

" Oh joy." Odd muttered.

" So, what can we do to help?" Yumi asked, feeling helpless herself.

" At the moment, not much. I'm still trying to crack the tower's code. But I'm not having much luck." " Jeremie" sighed. " What are you doing, Aelita?" He asked, noticing that she was typing on the keyboard.

"Aelita" looked up. " I'm running a deeper scan of Lyoko to try to trace the origin of the energy anomaly. Maybe a solution will show itself if we know what we're up against." Her stomach growled, at which Odd smirked.

"Seems you have a use for us after all. And I know a place that sells the juiciest burgers, with every topping imaginable." Odd was practically drooling.

" I'd just prefer a salad." "Aelita" replied, her eyes scanning the screen.

" And well, being virtual, I don't eat." " Jeremie" smiled a little.

" Why don't Yumi and I come with you. It'll be easier for us to make our choices if we see the menu." Ulrich nudged Yumi, who was about to protest, before she noticed his look.

" Sounds good to me." Yumi turned her head away from Ulrich so he couldn't see the blush that crept onto her cheeks. " We'll be back as quickly as we can." she grabbed Ulrich's arm, dragging him to the elevator, as Odd followed close behind, a childish grin on his face.

----------------------------------

In the supercalculator, "Aelita" continued running scans, examining her world as "Jeremie" studied the tower's code structure. Both were equally focused on their tasks, neither speaking until "Aelita" blinked in surprise. Immediately "Jeremie's" eyes focused on her.

" You found something?" He inquired.

" I know what the energy source is." " Aelita" answered as she stopped the system scan.

" Enlighten me."

" Take a look at this." She panned Lyoko's layout around and turned the secondary screen so he could see the structure. " Here's where the energy is at it's strongest, and it's expanding into the other regions. But tell me, what does this remind you of?" She pressed a finger to the information scrolling next to the energy signature.

"Jeremie" stared at the information, instantly recognizing the program that caused he and his friends so much trouble. " XANA." he growled.

"Aelita" nodded. "He's gathering all his resources, because he knows that once I'm deleted, he'll have free reign to cause utter chaos and destruction in Lyoko, and in your world."

"Jeremie" frowned. " Makes sense. And I'll be helpless to stop him because I can't deactivate the infected tower. And therein lies our problem. With your code out there and not in here, I'm not sure...."

" Aelita's" eyes lit up. " Jeremie, that's it!" She quickly began typing in the system, her hands flying across the keyboard as she went through multiple files faster than even "Jeremie" could ever hope to, her mind 'seeing' all the information as it flashed before her eyes.

"What are you doing, Aelita?" " Jeremie" was confused.

"Aelita" didn't look up. " My code, if I can download my code to your body. Maybe, just maybe you can fool the system into thinking you're me just long enough to deactivate the tower."

------------------------------

At the same time, deep within Lyoko, a smokey, black mass snarled in anger. The sprite was too close to foiling it's plans. It needed to 'correct' this problem. The darkness reached out, following the line of code the pest was typing in, moving even faster than her.

Finding what it was looking for, it struck!!

-------------------------------

" Brilliant Aelita! You know that's why I l...." "Jeremie" paused, realizing what he was about to say.

Judging from "Aelita's" reddened cheeks, she'd heard his words. Her eyes, however, conveyed something else as she finally looked up. " I've run into a problem. My profiles are corrupted."

--------------------------------------------

Problem solved...

------------------------------------

Odd took a bite of his X-tra large double melt burger, juggling the bag with the rest of his meal and "Aelita's" salad as he eyed his two friends. Yumi and Ulrich were paying more attention to each other than the fast-food employee, who was TRYING to get their order. Who knows what they were talking about, but figuring he had to be the mediator, he wedged his way between the two, raising his hand.

" She'll have a number one with a diet, and he'll have the number three with the same." The two turned to glare at him. " Hey, you're the ones who couldn't decide." He shrugged, picking up their order and starting back to the factory. Ulrich and Yumi merely exchanged amused glances and followed.

-------------------------------

"Aelita" had just told "Jeremie" about the corruption, when the three Lyoko warriors exited the elevator. " Jeremie" looked up from the adjacent screen.

"Aelita" gave them a worried look as Odd passed out the food." I may of figured out a way to allow Jeremie to imput my code. But something, most likely XANA, has corrupted my profiles, which in turn has rendered my code unreadable by the system. And without the neccesary codes that now lie within this body, I'm not sure how I can download..."

" Hook up my laptop, it's in personal file twenty-six A, password Aelita."

Everyone looked at "Jeremie" who was blushing as much as Aelita's virtual form would allow. " I..that is, it was during the early days when I first starting working on Aelita's materialization program, that I made a copy of her profile and codes and transferred them to my laptop. It was for...um.."

" You don't need to say anything, Einstein. " Odd winked.

" Aelita" smiled at his 'confession', but then frowned. " One problem though, your laptop's still at the school."

" No problem, I'll get it." Odd said. " "Aelita", I need Jeremie's key."

"Aelita" tossed him the key as he wasted no time in running to the elevator.

" I'll be back before you can say "Kiwi's breath can kill a moose"."

"Kiwi'....mph!" "Aelita" looked at Yumi quizzedly as Odd, Ulrich, and even "Jeremie" started laughing. "What?" Her voice still muffled by the tall girl's hand.

"Jeremie" managed to speak between giggles. " He didn't mean it literally, Aelita. Remember what a 'figure of speech' is?"

"Aelita" nodded before comprehension flooded her features. "Oh." She blushed in embarrassment as Yumi removed her hand.

" Don't worry, Aelita. I think we all needed a good laugh." Yumi said as the room calmed down.

"Agreed." "Jeremie" affirmed, while Odd and Ulrich nodded.

"Aelita" smiled as Yumi motioned for Odd to go. He wasted no time in entering the elevator before realizing something. ' I hope I don't run into Sissi.' He thought, his good mood lessening at the prospect of being revisited by the queen of pompous attitudes.

Back in the supercalculator, "Jeremie" just had to ask. " That reminds me, just what excuse did you think up for my absence?"

Yumi and Ulrich exchanged mischievious glances. " Well.....

-----------------------------------

"Chicken pox?! You expect me to believe that?!"

Odd winced as Sissi stared him down. After retrieving Jeremie's laptop, he'd decided to check on Kiwi.

Big mistake.

The resident devious diva had been lying in wait, and was now standing in front of his only means of escape.

" Actually, I thought you would. " He shifted Jeremie's laptop to his other arm. " But I guess I can't fool you, Sissi." He remarked, looking around frantically for any way out. And he found the means, in the form of a small, white, ball of fur that just so happened to be nudging it's way out of the closet. " I can see you're really busy, I'll just let you go about your..."

" No way! You're telling me everything, right now!"Sissi advanced on Odd to the point where he was sitting on his own bed. "So, do you have anything to say to me?" She leaned over, unaware of the tiny pooch behind her.

Odd smiled. " Just two things. What a day to be wearing a skirt, and Kiwi, operation P!"

The dog didn't hesitate, leaping at the girl's unprotected backside, going under her skirt, and sinking his teeth into the elastic band of her underwear, before ripping the undergarment off and running out the door.

Sissi screeched, jumping over a foot in the air as she whirled around, seeing the tail end of the panty-snatching thief. " Oooh, come back here with those!!" she yelled, completely forgetting about Odd as she ran after Kiwi.

Odd silently thanked Kiwi, promising that if things turned out well that he'd buy the dog a nice t-bone steak. He quickly left the room, watching for any signs of Jim or Sissi. He could still hear Sissi's infuriated cries, but luckily no Jim popped out to stop him, and Kiwi kept Sissi away from where he was at. He exited the double doors, running to the factory at top speed.

----------------------------

Four sets of eyes turned to the elevator as Odd stepped off, his chest still heaving from his run.

" Wow, Odd. It looks like you went toe to toe with Jim." Ulrich commented.

" Let's just say that if time doesn't get reversed, Kiwi and I are going to have to lay low for awhile."

" Why's that?" Ulrich asked.

Odd whispered something into his ear, before handing the laptop to "Aelita". The brown-haired boy quickly went from confused to flushed. " You were never going to try that on Yumi, were you?" The glare he gave Odd was scathing enough to melt solid steel.

Odd held up his hands. " Never, it was strictly for emergency purposes of the Sissi kind."

Yumi stayed quiet, while "Aelita" smiled, amused at their antics as she connected the machine to the system, bringing up her file.

" Wait, what if XANA attacks this profile?" Odd asked.

"Aelita" continued typing, bringing up a schematic of her body with scrolling lines of code. " Don't worry, Odd, I've already put multiple masks in place. If XANA tries to look, he'll only find a harmless file. So, now that we have the code, we have a chance. Jeremie, I need you to get to the nearest tower, which is one point five miles to the south of you."

"Don't worry about imputting the code." She said quickly as she saw his questioning look. " It won't be neccesary. Once there, stand in the center of the upper platform. I can download the code from there. But I must warn you, what we're about to do is highly unstable, and very risky. The best thing that could happen is the code will reside within you long enough for you to deactivate the tower. The worst would be total code corruption resulting in permanent deletion. Do you still want to do it?" Part of her wanted him to say yes, the other part wished he would find another way.

"Jeremie's" gaze never wavered as he looked her straight in the eye. " Yes."

----------------------

----------------------

References/Notes:

(1) In "False Start" if XANA was shut down, Aelita would die as well. But that was basically it. I altered that notion a little since it certainly makes things more urgent if staying too long would do the same.

Chapter four is done. The next chapter is already in the writing stage, and I'm hoping to get this entire story done before Christmas. Not sure if I'll meet that goal, but I'll try. So, what'd you think? As usual, if you read, please review. I like people's thoughts.

--------------------------------------

BONUS: Chapter 4 tidbit

And then he was soaring, floating, falling. The sudden rush of air ruffling the sleeves of his shirt as his body plunged over the edge. He stared at the rapidly approaching ground with a detached sort of fascination and horror, wondering briefly if he'd gone insane.

After all he had just WILLFULLY jumped off a cliff. The more he thought about it, the less sane it sounded.

---------------------------------------


	5. Impossible Odds?

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: The wind whispers a disheartening cry. "You'll never own, you'll never own." In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

--------------------------------

MystDragon2k: Yes, very serious. And Sissi's so much fun to mess around with. Here's the next part.

Amber Skye: Crossed circuits indeed. 'laughs'. Now things get more serious.

Pieces of my Soul/ Star Way: I've been wanting to do something like that to Sissi for awhile.

D. Wolf Falls: Half and half eh? Now the balance will be broken, since this chapter is definitely more serious.

dantheman7777: Sorry about not much gender-bending humor, I'm nearing the end. So it's focusing more on saving "Aeltia's" life now. But glad you liked it.

CBIzumi: Glad you liked it. Things are a lot more serious in this chapter.

**THIS **was by far, the hardest chapter to write, so much writer's block and such. But I think it turned out okay.

--------------------------------

Chapter five: Impossible Odds?

"Aelita" nodded, her feelings mixed as she thought about Jeremie's safety. " Okay, I'm sending in Ulrich to accompany you."

Ulrich nodded as he went to the scanner room.

" Transfer, Ulrich, Scanner, Ulrich, virtualization!"

" You're a natural at this, you know that?" "Jeremie" said, smiling as he ran to the transfer tower, unable to see "Aelita" blush in the real world. Standing outside, he watched Ulrich's body form in the air, and then land without making a sound. " You make it look so simple. " "Jeremie" mused as Ulrich ran up to him.

" Hey, after all the times we've come in here, it's second nature now." Ulrich said. " Okay, this time I'm coming inside."

" Good idea. After those last few mishaps, we can't take any chances."

The two stepped forward, then jumped back as four Blocks emerged from behind the tower.

" I see the welcoming commitee has arrived." Ulrich said, pulling his weapon.

" So why don't I feel welcome?" " Jeremie" half-joked as he stood behind Ulrich.

" Because XANA doesn't want you inside." Ulrich said as he adjusted his grip on his sword.

" All the more reason to believe that the code download will work." "Jeremie" answered as he stared at the monsters. They were a lot larger than he thought they would be.

" Go hide, I'll be right back."

" Jeremie" nodded, backing away from his protector to find a suitable hiding place.

" Triplicate!" Ulrich ran forward, his form blurring as it split, two separate bodies forming from his, both identical to him. He gestured to each one. " You, over there. You take that one, I'll take this one." His commands issued, the original Ulrich ran to the closest Block, his body going skyward. " Impact!" The sword hit it's mark, stabbing deep into the XANA symbol.

Ulrich pulled his sword out, jumping back as the Block shattered, wincing as he watched one of his clones disintegrate. The other one jumped up as well, dispatching of another Block before succumbing to a laser hit. Inwardly, Ulrich felt each hit as his life points decreased by 20. Shaking off the acute sense of loss that came with losing his other selves, he turned to the remaining pair.(1)

Artificial sunlight reflected off the blade of his sword as he stared down the two Blocks, his mouth curving into a slight smirk as he adjusted his blade, gripping it in one hand as he gestured with the other. " Bring it on." The monsters didn't hesitate to oblige.

"Jeremie" watched from behind an icy slab, studying the battle with a sense of awe. Being that he never actually witnessed his friends fight, only seeing their battle cards and stats when he was observing from the Supercalculator. But now he was able to watch in full three-d clarity as Ulrich rushed to meet the twin enemies, his sword flashing as he literally sliced both of them in half, before coming to a rest a few feet away. Ulrich flashed him a thumbs up.

" See, piece of..."

The laser blast hit him in the mid-section, throwing his body a good ten feet from where "Jeremie" was hiding, his sword clattering just out of his grasp. "Aelita's" voice came a second later.

" Twenty life points lost, and two Crabs in the vicinity!"

" I know. " Ulrich called back, taking a moment to regain his senses before standing to greet the new arrivals. The Crabs were less than patient, one opening fire just as he reached for his weapon, hitting him in the shoulder.

" Ten life points lost. You have fifty life points left." "Aelita's" voice held a note of worry.

" Tell me something I don't know." Ulrich said tightly as he retrieved his weapon, deflecting the Crab's next shot. Wait a minute, the Crab? There were two...

" Ulrich, the other Crab's heading toward Jeremie!"

Ulrich's head whipped to "Jeremie's" hiding place as he felt another shot hit him in the knee. Sure enough, the other Crab was nearly on top of the frightened boy stuck in Aelita's body.

He wasted no time in leaping at his current target, plunging his sword into it's weak point, before leaping off and running toward the other one. " Hey, hey you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Try picking on someone your own size!" A lame line, yes, but it worked as the Crab turned it's attention to the approaching samurai, it's laser powering up.

Ulrich never gave it a chance to fire as he sliced off it's legs before his blade made contact with the XANA symbol. The Crab shattered, it's remains vanishing as "Jeremie" emerged from behind the ice wall.

Ulrich's gaze went skyward. " Aelita, any more surprises?!"

" You're all clear, no enemies in sight. But I advise that you hurry, XANA's bound to be preparing more of his creations." She paused. " Actually, correct that. It seems XANA's growing impatient." "Aelita" looked up from the map, turning up the volume of the newscast that had suddenly popped up onscreen. The reporter didn't look pleased.

" While the origin of the smog is unknown. It's intentions are definitely hostile." The camera panned back to reveal a huge black cloud steadily growing in size. " It's confirmed to have a highly corrosive effect on anything made of metal. Police have already issued evacuation orders..." The camera suddenly jerked to the side as a small part of the cloud landed on it's lense, splattering like tar. Within seconds the image fizzled and winked out as it's circuitry was fried.

"Aelita" looked back to "Jeremie". " XANA's not waiting to take over the Earth. You have to hurry."

"Jeremie" and Ulrich exchanged nods before turning their attention to the tower. Entering through the wall, they walked to the tower's lower platform before rising to the upper level. Ulrich stayed back, watching carefully as "Jeremie" walked to the center circle, staying ready for any signs of distress.

" Okay Aelita, I'm ready." "Jeremie" said as he instinctively raised his arms. Moments later his body rose up, lines of code swirling around him and entering through his chest.

_' Download initiated......10 percent....20 percent...'_

"Aelita" watched the transfer nervously, praying that the download would complete without flaws, and that the firewall she installed would keep XANA out.

_.....50 percent.....60 percent....._

"Jeremie" remained completely still as his body continued to hover over the platform, eyes closed as the information continued to pour into him at a steady pace.

_....90 percent....100 percent... Download complete._

_-------------------------------------------------_

The growing darkness observed "Jeremie's" triumph with a mounting sense of frustration. It's form seething with anger as it continued clawing at the crackling embers surrounding the tower.

The sprite's firewall, though hastily thrown together, was strong enough to render intrusion on it's part impossible. But even this wall of energy couldn't keep it's eyes out as it stared through the wall.

But what it saw had infuritated it even more. Despite it's earlier attacks, the programmer and Lyoko pest had still managed to complete a feat it had originally dismissed as impossible. And that oversight meant that the programmer now had the means to defeat it.

No! It wouldn't let him. It's attention turned outward, through the link established to the real world, to the face of the one whose code was embedded in the other. Despite her being inside the programmer's body , it could easily see her source code. _She_ was the problem, her constant interferences had thwarted many attempts. And now, with victory in it's grasp, that pest, Aelita, had again found a loophole around it's interference.

It's 'mouth' stretched open, almost seeming to smile. Well, if they were so eager to stop it, it would just have to speed up her deletion. But first, a few more playmates for the two inside the tower. Reaching up and then out it silently called, it's minions coming forth, heeding the word of their master, XANA.

Having finished the task, XANA focused it's attention on it's other half, the cloud of darkness it had forming in the real world. Establishing it's link, it gazed out through it's 'eyes', searching across the distance until it found the factory, and found her.

Closing it's eyes, it recited the code familar to it, the signal for the activation. Before reaching out for her, tendrils of dark hate, invisible to the naked eye, swarming away from the main mass and toward her unaware body. It was going to personally make sure her demise was as painful as possible.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ulrich ran to "Jeremie's" side as his body slowly lowered to the ground, his hand on his chest. " Are you okay?" he asked, concerned at the way "Jeremie" slumped to the ground.

"Jeremie?" "Aelita's" voice echoed through the tower.

"Jeremie" kept his head down. "Aelita, I can feel it."

" Feel?" The question came from inside and outside Lyoko.

" Jeremie" nodded before standing up, his hand still over his heart. " I don't know how, but I can feel your code pulsing through my chest, through my heart, it's incredible. "

" Aelita" merely smiled. " I'm reading full intergration of code." Her expression swiftly changed to one of alarm when she noticed the red icons approaching. " Jeremie, Ulrich, XANA's sending reinforcements!"

" How many?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi and Odd peered over "Aelita's" shoulder as she typed in the enemy stats. " From the readings, at least three more Blocks, and two Crabs."

" And I'm almost out of life points, not good odds, but it'll have to do. Yumi, you better get ready, just in case."

" Okay." Yumi was already heading for the elevator.

Inside Lyoko, Ulrich and "Jeremie", having already thought of a plan, emerged from behind the tower, Ulrich grabbing "Jeremie" around the waist, mindful of where he placed his hands as he leapt up the icy outcropping behind the tower. " Boy, you're lighter than I thought you'd be." Ulrich commented as he reached the top, placing " Jeremie" on his feet. Below them, XANA's monsters still milled about the tower, waiting for the pair.

" Jeremie" smirked as he wiped imaginary dust off, but then gasped, backing away. " Let's discuss body weight later, after we've escaped them!"

Ulrich turned, just in time to get a face full of laser from two Roachsters, the other three following close behind. " Jer...." His cry cut off as his body pixilated and vanished, leaving "Jeremie" alone with XANA's monsters.

They didn't hesitate, all five firing at the same time. "Jeremie" turned, running as his internal sensors informed him that he'd just lost ten life points. ' Could've been worse.' he thought, grateful that the Roachsters were such lousy shots.

He was running pretty fast without feeling the least bit tired, which didn't come as much of a surprise considering, as he had earlier discovered, that breathing wasn't a neccessity for virtual beings. But aside from outpacing the creatures, he saw a problem up ahead. He screeched to a halt as he reached the end of the cliff, the drop ominously deep. And the Roachsters were coming into view.

" Aelita, where's Yumi!? I'm stuck on the cliff edge with five enemies closing in!"

"Yumi's been virtualized, but she's still a ways away from you, and she's encountering resistance. Plus she's not on the cliff, meaning...."

" You've got to be joking?!" " Jeremie" yelled incredulously, looking over the edge. " That has to be at least a sixty foot drop straight down. There's no way I could survive that!" He winced as he sensed, rather than felt, a laser hit him. (2) Grabbing his sparking shoulder, he looked back at the five approaching Roachsters.

" You just lost ten life points! Do you want to take your chances up there?!" Odd yelled out.

" Jeremie, do you trust me?" "Aelita's" voice cut through his fear.

" Of course." He replied, just barely avoiding another laser as the Roachsters closed in.

" Then jump. You'll be fine, I promise."

" Okay." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, " Jeremie" backed up a few steps, flinching as a laser shot temporarily derezed the ground mere inches from his foot. And then started running, the edge getting closer as he heard more laser shots and saw the ground around him being struck.

And then he was soaring, floating, falling. The sudden rush of air ruffling the sleeves of his shirt as his body plunged over the edge. He stared at the rapidly approaching ground with a detached sort of fascination and horror, wondering briefly if he'd gone insane.

After all he had just WILLFULLY jumped off a cliff. The more he thought about it, the less sane it sounded.

A sudden jolt forward, combined with "Aelita's" worried voice telling him that he'd just lost twenty life points, reminded him that the alternative above was much worse.

With a soft grunt, he landed lightly on his feet, looking back up in amazement. Yes, he HAD actually jumped that far, with nary a scratch on him. It seemed physically impossible, and he commented as much to "Aelita" as Yumi joined him. There was no sign of the Crabs or Blocks that had been roaming the area. Above them, the Roachsters turned back from the ledge.

" Your laws of science and nature don't always apply in Lyoko, Jeremie." "Aelita" replied.

" Jeremie" still looked amazed. " Do you do this all the time?"

" Well, yes. Don't humans?" "Aelita" replied.

"Jeremie" chuckled. " Some humans jump off of cliffs with parachutes attached, and rapple down them for the thrill. But we can't just jump off without injury."

" What's a parachute?"

-------------------------------

There! XANA could see the programmer's back as it flowed through the ceiling, the small dark threads it controlled rocketing toward the unsuspecting body, it's 'mouth' open in a malicous sneer as it struck.

--------------------------------

It happened suddenly, the sensation hitting her so hard that she nearly cried out, the feeling of crushing pain jarring through her back, between her shoulder blades. Grasping the desk and gasping sharply, yet quietly, though clenched teeth, "Aelita" focused on keeping her face as neutral as possible. She couldn't let them see her like this. The feeling subsided quickly, but left her shaking with the intrusion. Sweat started to bead on her forehead.

" Parachutes provide a break for a jumper's descent, in turn buffering....." "Jeremie" paused in mid-explaination, immediately noticing her sudden discomfort. "Aelita." That one word, said so softly, spoke volumes to the girl.

She nodded, not wanting to worry him, but knowing she couldn't keep it hidden. " I believe the virus is active, Jeremie. I feel like I did the last time I crossed over." "Worse, actually. " She whispered only to herself.

" When you tried to stay just a little too long." It wasn't a question, and "Aelita" knew what he meant.

Odd, however, did not. " What's with the whispering? You know we have a right to know too."

" Symptoms start simple. Because the virus resides here." She gestured to her stomach as she continued shaking off the aftereffects of the earlier intrusion. "I first have a feeling of general illness, like when a human comes down with the flu. It intensifies quickly though, with fever, chills, physical ill reactions." She wiped her forehead, shivering, an overwhelming feeling of nausea suddenly hitting her.

" Physical? " Odd paused as he noticed how green she was looking. Without saying another word, he grabbed a nearby waste basket.

An act that "Aelita" was very grateful for as her stomach decided to relieve itself of her last meal. After a few shaky moments, and a few tissues, "Aelita" leaned back, looking marginally better. " Thank you."

" What comes next?" Odd asked, his tone of voice completely serious.

" Aelita" kept her gaze off of Jeremie. " The pain will steadily get worse as the virus begins infecting more...." she paused, turning her head to the trash receptacle again. This time only produced dry heaves. Again she needed a moment before turning back to Odd. " As it infects more of my vital components." She finished, feeling more ill than she cared to admit.

And in truth, what she had said wasn't a lie. The virus was making her sick, but the pain in her back had been new, feeling less like something from the virus and more like.... She wouldn't get a chance to ponder as she spotted multiple icons heading in the direction of her friends. " Jeremie, Yumi, you've got company!"

---------------------------------------------------------

It's plan was working, XANA's tendrils working through the body like an infection.

With the foresight to create small multiple groups of minions, XANA now had enough to keep the wastes of virtual space busy on Lyoko while it continued to internally torment the cause of so many of it's troubles. It's mind pushing the virus through her body at a steady, yet increasing clip. Willing it to the targets _it _desired, the two vital areas that would be her downfall.

And even if they _did_ manage to destroy all of it's creations. It had it's sentry posted at the tower, and one of it's more powerful creatures was waiting to engage the two as soon as half of it's creature numbers were defeated. Weaker monsters were easier to create in groups of many, so the chance of them surviving long enough to even make it to the tower was slim. But it wasn't taking any chances, not after witnessing their resilence.

This time XANA did it's best imitation of a smile. Soon, it would have no more obstacles in it's path to victory.

---------------------------------------------------

Yumi looked up. " How many?"

" Two groups of five Roachsters and four Blocks. Not far from you." Came the subdued response.

" Jeremie" winced as he heard the pain in "Aelita's" voice.

" Not too bad, how far is the infected tower?" Yumi asked.

There was a pause, and then. " Two point three miles due East. Behind XANA's monsters."

Yumi and "Jeremie" exchanged glances. The tower was far, and XANA was bound to have more monsters besides the current ones, just waiting for them to arrive. They both knew it. Nodding, the two ran, already the sound of laser shots filled the air.

----------------------------------

"Aelita" watched the screen intently, her body trembling as she continued monitoring the icons traversing the map.

Now she could literally 'feel' the virus creeping through her veins, burning tendrils of pain leaving their mark and spreading outward from it's source of origin. She couldn't deny it any longer, the virus was moving faster than the previous times.

She wasn't afraid of dying, because for her everyday on Lyoko had been a dance with death. But she couldn't stand having Jeremie die. His life was on Earth, with his friends by his side. And she was going to make sure he survived, even if she didn't.

But she wasn't going to give in either, not without a fight.

----------------------------------

" Okay, Jeremie. Refresh my memory? " Yumi panted as the two ran, lasers barely missing them as they ducked behind a ice boulder. " Didn't Aelita say there were ten roachsters and four Blocks?" She looked out from the boulder, watching the ten Blocks, ten Roachsters, a_nd _three Wasps approaching the area. (3)

" Yeah. " " Jeremie" answered back, not the least out of breath. " XANA's not taking any chances. He might've added more monsters or altered their signals." He ducked as a laser shot missed him by mere inches. " This really doesn't look very good, rather impossible actually."

Yumi sighed, then withdrew her fan, a wicked grin on her face. " Doesn't look good and impossible are two different things. Looks like we make our stand here." Before he could protest, Yumi jumped up, her fan leaving her hand and taking out two Roachsters, before she ducked behind an adjacent wall. The Wasps, not wanting to wait, circled the wall, before diving at her, their lasers striking their target before she could release her fan. Yumi winced, her abdomen, right shoulder, and leg sparking as the Wasps came around for another attack.

" Thirty life points lost, Yumi. You're down to forty now. " There was a pause as Yumi ran back to "Jeremie". "And Jeremie, the code's starting to break down. I'm reading ten percent loss." "Aelita's" voice was more than a little shaky.

" What! Forty points left?! What happened Yumi?" "Jeremie" asked.

" I had a run-in with some of XANA's monsters before I got to you. Couple Crabs, and some Blocks. Got some lucky shots on me." Yumi turned her attention back to the three Wasps, leaping and throwing her fan at an ice wall _behind_ them.

' Yumi, what are you doing?' " Jeremie" though as he watched the fan strike the wall. But instead of slicing through the sheet of ice, the gleaming metal disk bounced off, ricocheting between two of the Wasps, before returning to Yumi's hand. The Wasps hovered for a moment, before their heads, so neatly sheared through moments earlier, popped off, their bodies disintegrating into digital dust.

Yumi smiled over her shoulder. " It's all in the wrist." She leapt up again, lobbing her fan at the group of roachsters. To her dismay, not only did she miss, but a Roachster scored a hit to her shoulder, knocking her back next to "Jeremie".

" Thirty life points left."

" More than enough." Yumi stood, and waited. Her hand ready to toss her deadly weapon. She didn't have too wait long as the lone Wasp approached.

" Jeremie" stared out at the approaching wave, watching Yumi's fan tear into the last Wasp and three Roachsters as it ricocheted around again, before returning to her hand. " I have an idea. Since I temporarily have a copy of Aelita's code, in theory I should also have a copy of her synthesization ability. I may be able to create something to slow the monsters down."

" While I agree with you, Jeremie, " "Aelita's" increasingly strained voice called down. " you may actually speed up the disintigration of the code within you, and I can't redownload it. We only have one shot, there are no second chances."

" Jeremie, you really don't think you can..." Yumi stole a quick glance behind her as she started deflecting the shots from the remaining Blocks and couple of Roachsters, realizing what that meant. Then gasped as another group of Roachsters joined with the dwindling squad of creatures, strengthening their numbers.

" Trial and error, eh? " "Jeremie" said quietly, aloud he said, "I have to try, otherwise XANA will keep throwing monsters at us until either we're deleted or Aelita dies. We need any advantage we can get." He sunk to his knees, his head raised and eyes closed as he raised his hands skyward.

In the supercalculator, Ulrich and Odd were aware of how sick "Aelita" was looking. Ulrich spoke up. " J- I mean Aelita, maybe you should let me or Odd man the system. You need to rest."

" Aelita" shook her head, she did hurt, but it was bearable, for now. " No, as long as I still function, I'm monitoring their progress."

Ulrich backed down, nodding to Odd. Aelita was as stubborn as Jeremie when it came to matters of the heart, and protecting one another.

In Lyoko Yumi threw her fan, piercing a Roachster's symbol, her focus on keeping "Jeremie" safe. Now there was just, her blood ran cold as she recognized the sound of a Megatank rolling into the area. " Jeremie, we need to find a way out of here." she grunted as a laser shot hit her unprotected back.

" Twenty life points lost, Yumi. You're down to ten." "Aelita" said automatically, biting her lip to keep from crying out as another lance of pain splashed through her body. So far, XANA's virus had yet to attack any of her organs, which actually scared her more. But the pain from the virus's intrusion into her blood stream was growing worse.

" Jeremie, come on. You can't do it, and even if you could, you'll lose fifty points for using the ability. That'll drop you to ten life points. It's too dangerous. " Yumi threw her fan again, hitting the lone Roachster that had snuck up behind them.

But he was beyond hearing her. In fact he was no longer aware of anything around him. His mind delving deep into the very core of Aelita's being, seeking, searching for the ability, her ability to control the ebb and flow of her world. And he found it, nestled deep within the essence of her downloaded code. The power for synthesization.

Yumi fan went through the air. Shearing through two more Roachsters as she heard the Megatank roll up. Turning around, she saw it open, and watched it's laser begin to heat up, the rest of the creatures going over to flank it. So intent on grabbing "Jeremie" and getting the heck out of there, she looked down, just as he opened his mouth. She involuntarily cringed, not really sure about the quality of his singing voice.

But what came from his lips suprised him as much as it did her. A pure, unblemished note that carried just as strongly as Aelita's would. It continued to grow in pitch, never losing it's strength.

Yumi thought he sounded like Aelita's male equivalent. But her awe was quickly pushed aside as the Megatank's laser fired. " Jeremie!" She grabbed his shoulders, using her body as a shield against the attack, closing her eyes for the inevitable devirtualization.

She blinked, once...twice. Then opened her eyes.

The wall of destructive energy was being held back by a thick sheet of ice. The other creatures being shattered by their close proximity to the beam. She stared down at "Jeremie"in amazement as he smiled.

" It worked. Now hurry, I don't know how long it'll last." he whispered before passing out, his strength sapped from using such a life-draining power so quickly.

"Jeremie!" Yumi quickly grabbed him, surprised at how light he felt as she slung him over her shoulder. In the background she could hear the Megatank warming up for another shot, it's first shot already cracking the ice wall.

" Fifty life points lost, Jeremie." "Aelita" was scared, the realization of how close "Jeremie" came to being deleted cutting her just as deep as the pain tormenting her body.

------------------------

Yumi continued running, hearing the ice wall shatter as the megatank's second energy wall impacted. Turning quickly, she realized she'd hit a dead end as an thick ice cliff blocked her path. " I guess I don't have a choice. " she muttered as she sat " Jeremie" against the base, watching the Megatank roll up to the only means of escape, it's center opening up to reveal it's only weak spot, and it's devastating laser. Yumi brought her fan out, and then threw it, watching as it bounced off the surrounding walls of ice.

The Megatank turned to follow the fan's movements, which was what Yumi hoped for as the fan hit an adjacent wall and through sheer luck, managed to graze the inner symbol. XANA's creation closed quickly, but the damage was done as it shattered into numerous fragments.

Yumi sighed, catching her fan as she turned to "Jeremie" and picked him up. Running in the direction "Aelita" indicated.

-----------------------------------

"We're almost at the tower, Aelita!" Yumi called out as she ran into the clearing, before placing " Jeremie" on the ground. She then looked around for any signs of monsters, so far all was clear. " Aelita, any icons?"

" There's one icon about one mile due west of you, be careful." "Aelita" cautioned through clenched teeth as she grabbed the console, her vision flecked with spots of gold and black as her head started hurting, her vision blurring as she tried to focus on the map. She again ignored Ulrich's offer to man the computer, she was going to make sure Jeremie made it safely, no matter what. " I-is Jeremie conscious y-yet?" Even breathing hurt now, her lungs felt like they were on fire.

" No, but his pulse is good. I think he's just tired." As she finished speaking, she noticed "Jeremie's" eyes opening. " Scratch that, he's waking up."

" Good." "Aelita" coughed roughly. " I hate to rush you Yumi, but 'my' profile is listing forty six percent disintegration of the code. We may not have enough left for....." The cough suddenly deteriorated, becoming more violent, her hand flying to her mouth as she tried to stifle the coughing fit.

------------------------------------

It's first target had been reached and infected.

-------------------------------------

" Aelita!" Both Ulrich and Odd rushed to her side, patting her back as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

" Aelita, are you okay!?" Yumi's concerned voice was soon joined by a second weak voice.

" Aelita?"

The coughing finally subsided as "Aelita" leaned back, removing her hand as she breathed raggedly, chest heaving as she looked at her hand in alarm.

She knew what blood was. Jeremie had explained it's significance to her in a previous visit, when she'd cut her finger. The red fluids helped the human's systems run, and without it they would suffer permanent system shutdown. As she stared at the crimson mist covering the palm, she felt a shiver of fear run up her spine. " This liquid should not be outside my body." She rasped weakly, fearful tears making their way down her face.

"Jeremie" was also scared, for her. "The virus is spreading quickly." he confirmed for her, knowing without seeing the blood just what she was stating. " We don't have much time then." He rose shakily to his feet, feeling only a little lightheaded as Yumi let him lean on her. "Please hang on, just a bit longer." He whispered, Fearful of her wellbeing as he heard her labored breathing.

Yumi smiled, trying to reassure him as they started jogging. " Don't worry, we're almost there. The tower should be right over that ridge." It was the last words she got out as she flew back, her chest sparking. Her eyes widened as her form flickered, vanishing as "Jeremie" collapsed to his knees, his eyes traveling up to the waiting Crab, it's laser trained on him.

----------------

In the scanner room, the door to Yumi's scanner opened, her fist pounded the ground as she realized "Jeremie" was all alone, with barely enough life points left. She quickly stood up, swaying as she regained her senses, and rushed to the elevator.

As the doors parted, she saw "Aelita" body suddenly slump onto the console and start slidding out of the chair. "Aelita!"

Both Ulrich and Odd grabbed her before she could hit the floor. Yumi quickly came up, pushing the two aside gently as she searched for a pulse, before gasping in horror.

" Ulrich, she's not breathing!"

To be continued.....

-----------------

-----------------

Author's notes/References

(1) - I read in a fic once about Ulrich's clones actually having life points of their own, and it makes sense. Especially considering how much quicker he gets devirtualized after his clones get vaporized, their points would be connected to his. As for him feeling the loss, being split into separate beings, I'd assume that it would feel like the equivalent of losing a limb.

(2) - From what I've seen, Aelita shouldn't be able to actually 'feel' the laser shots, considering touch is one of the human senses that she doesn't have. So it makes sense to have "Jeremie" only have a vague kind of 'feeling' that he's been hit, but not actually feeling the hit.

(3) - Okay, monster numbers. Yes there are many. But in the episode "Ghost Channel" XANA had like 15 or maybe even more Blocks coming to attack. And Blocks and roachsters seem to be weaker monsters. So having larger numbers of these monsters seems feasible, since XANA wouldn't need a ton of energy to make them. Megatanks are another matter, since they're so powerful, XANA couldn't make more than one or two, close to the same for Crabs, in my opinion.

-----------

Yes, this chapter is finally done! So sorry it took so long. I tried so many angles on how the virus would really affect Aelita, and went through so many rewrites. I hope this was satisfactory enough. As for it being in her stomach, eh, if I had it in the brain, she would've died too quickly since it would affect the first vital component. So placing it at about midpoint ( stomach), and having it work it's way upward, having XANA direct it with a purpose just felt right. And XANA might not be as familar with human anatomy as he thinks, so he's going for what he believes will cause her death. Plus a lot of people have it in her brain, so I wanted to be different.

And then I throw in the evil cliffhanger.

Chapter six is in the writing. When it will be done, I have no clue. There may be an epilogue, but I'm not certain. Sorry, no bonus/tidbit this time. Well as usual, if you read, please review. I like people's thoughts.


	6. In a Heartbeat

Crossed Circuits

By Flying Star

Disclaimer: My chances of owning Code Lyoko, are about as good as Odd acting normal. In other words, I don't own Code Lyoko.

1

Reviewer Replies:

**Aelita Lyoko the Second/Virtual Freak**: Whoa! Glad you've been enjoying it. Can't say whether Aelita makes it or not, you'll just have to read to find out. Oh yeah, do you have a profile or an e-mail address? I'd like to contact you. Thanks for reading and here's the final chapter.

**Amber Skye**: Yep, not good for Jeremie, you'll see what happens here.

**AngelBolt: **Thanks for the nice review. I'll try to write back when I get a chance. Thanks again, and hey sometimes cliffhangers are justified. Here's the long overdue final part.

**CBIzumi: **Yes, very evil. Sorry it took so long to get the final part up.

**Dantheman7777**: Sorry, but I tried writing bloopers, and well, while I had ideas, I just didn't have the time to write them down. However, in between other fic writing, I've been writing small pieces to some of the bloopers. Read below to find out how you can read them, and here's the final chapter.

**Doggiegal: **Glad you enjoyed it. Here's the final part.

**D. Wolf Falls**: I really try for believable emotion, makes the story seem more real, I guess. You can stop wondering now, for here's the last part.

**Femaleodd**: Thanks, and now it's finished, for here's the last part.

**Lyoko-Lover**: Thanks, so sorry for the long wait. Here's the last part.

1

As I look back on this story, I realize one thing. It was a great run, though a long-over due wait. With other stories and just personal life getting in the way, a chapter that was originally going to be complete back in the beginning of the year, took me six months to finish. I'm sorry it took so long to complete. So now, for people who actually remember this story, here's the conclusion of "Crossed Circuits".

" " : Means talking

' ' : Means thinking/thoughts

1 : Section breaks.

_Italics: Emphasis_

_**Italics with bold: Big emphasis.**_

" Jeremie" : Means Jeremie in Aelita's body.

" Aelita" : Means Aelita in Jeremie's body.

1

Chapter six: In a Heartbeat

" Jeremie" heard Yumi's horrified exclaimation as he began rising to his feet, brow furrowing as he stared back at the Crab. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he _was _definitely afraid of losing "Aelita".

With that thought in mind, he finished rising, now glaring at the obstacle in his path. His eyes narrowed in determination, hands clenching into fists as he took a step in it's direction...

...And then ran...

1

XANA almost seemed to laugh. The programmer was rushing to his death, what foolishness. So eager to reach his end, to be with his precious Aelita.

Again the pseudo-smirk appeared as it monitored it's influence on Lyoko and Earth. It's presence was washing over both worlds at a steady pace, a spreading virus that was doing more than melting metal and scaring the carbon based life forms. But also taking over all forms of electrical machinery, planes, cars, subway trains, even home appliances. Their own technology would be their downfall.

And once the pests were eliminated, it would emerge in full control, deleting all life on the planet with it's new _army_, replacing the chaos with it's form of order.

The 'sneer' vanished as it watched the figure continue it's path towards deletion. Come meet your demise, you pitiful creature.

1

Blow in air, push on chest, blow in air, push on chest. The lone command rang through Yumi's mind as she continued performing CPR on "Aelita". She wasn't even aware of Ulrich as he stood behind her, watching in worried silence, ready to help at a moment's notice.

1

" No, Jeremie! What are you doing!" Odd yelled as he watched the Aelita card match up with the Crab. " You can't battle it!"

" Jeremie" doesn't answer, charging the Crab like a man possessed, his only thoughts on reaching the tower. Close enough now, he leapt, hurdling over the creature in a single leap.

There were definite advantages to being virtual.

Victory though, was the last thing from his mind as another Crab came into view, blocking his path once again.

" Jeremie" frowned, but continued his stride, his mind already formulating a plan as he jumped onto the newest arrival, then lunged forward, clamping his hands over it's 'eyes'.

Suddenly blind, the Crab started bucking wildly, trying to dislodge it's unwelcome passenger.

But "Jeremie" held tight, straddling the creature as he glanced up at the other sentinel. A wry smile appeared on his face as he watched it power up it's laser.

" Tag, you're it!" He removed his hands just as the laser fired, jumping up and rolling away as the blast shattered the still reeling beast.

He allowed a moment to compose himself before answering Odd. " Who said anything about fighting?" Turning, he entered the tower.

Still getting over "Jeremie's" sudden rush into danger, not to mention his offhand joke, Odd scolded his surprisingly daring friend. " Just don't ever do that again!" To himself though, he cheered quietly, wondering if some of his energy had rubbed off on his friend. A moment later he sobered as he heard Yumi's panicked gasps, muttering softly. " I just hope you're not too late."

1

Sweat fell from her forhead in small rivlets as she stayed focused on her task. Seconds felt like minutes, truly how long had it been since she'd started?

Almost hyperventilating from giving "Aelita" the life sustaining oxygen needed to keep her alive, Yumi nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The next thing she knew, Ulrich had gently nudged her aside, and was now administering CPR in her place.

His assistance was much appreciated.

Ulrich hunched over, readying another breath...

Without warning, " Aelita's" eyes suddenly flew open, her head almost knocking into Ulrich's as she sat up, gasping harshly. Chest heaving she looked at the two, her eyes strangely unfocused as she tried to speak...

And just as suddenly collapsed again, her body shaking on the floor as she opened her mouth to scream. The effort only produced a bloody gurgle.

1

XANA snarled in anger. The programmer was more persistant than it gave him credit for, the annoyance having actually entered the tower.

Grumbling lowly, it's main mass started heading for the tower, it's 'eyes' already scanning through the structure, reading the _human's _code as it neared.

The readings it got back, pacified it a little as it continued nearer. According to it's scanners, the substitute code residing within the programmer's body was too degraded to work.

But still it continued closer, watching...

1

" Jeremie" heard the renewed gasps of horror as he walked to the center platform, subconsciously willing it to transport him to the next level faster. His pace quickened as he ascended to the target level of the structure, the identification screen appearing as he neared.

Without hesitation he placed his hand on the screen, silently praying it would work. The cursor continued flashing.

_Processing..._

_Reading..._

" Please." He whispered, his eyes tight with fear, wanting, hoping, praying for it to accept. Unbeknowest to him, his free hand clenched over his heart.

1

_**PAIN! **_

Tearing at her insides, like bullets ripping through flesh.

"Aelita" had felt pain before in the real world, but never like this. It clawed at her, shredding her self control like a hot knife through butter. The sheer agony reducing her to a curled, writhing ball of anguish. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she shuddered, crying silently.

Yumi didn't stay idle, cradling the tortured 'girl's' head, saying soothing words of encouragement as "Aelita" continued sobbing. She may as well have been talking to thin air, her words not reaching through the blinding pain that assaulted "Aelita's" body, wave after wave of excruciating agony.

Small whimpers of pain still escaped clenched teeth as "Aelita" thrashed against the virus's wrath. Every breath an exercise in futility, lungs already drowning in blood. Her heart, now fully engulfed by the virus, beat erratically as it tried to keep the blood flowing, to no avail.

This was it, her end.

1

_...Aelita..._

" Jeremie" breathed a sigh of relief.

_CODE_

1

NO! It had miscalculated again! The programmer's code _had _been accepted! How could it be possible! It _shouldn't _be possible!

The shifting darkness now charged the tower, enraged at itself for being too, what was the word?

Overconfident.

As it neared the tower it could sense the impeding flow of energy as the time reversal program began to start up. Slamming through the outer wall, it found it's prey.

1

" Aelita's" head flopped back as her lungs finally gave out, the 'girl' clutching at her chest, scrabbling for a breath that wouldn't come. The others in the room screaming her name...

The eyewear on 'her' face flew off, the circles of glass shattering as they hit the ground.

1

_LYOKO_

1

" Jeremie" crossed his fingers as the screens surrounding him descended, the familar, almost heavenly, white light ascending toward him.

And as the light engulfed him, he felt something ram into his back, knocking him off the platform. XANA's inhuman howl of anger echoing behind him as his body flew into the time stream.

1

The dusty beams of light reflected off the various girders and structures supporting the room. The quiet hum of the supercalculator echoing throughout as the only two occupants, one in the chair, the other onscreen, remained silent, their gazes averted.

Hours earlier the seated youth had awoken in his room from the time reversal to discover two things. One, he was no longer wearing a virtual skin, and two, he had yet to hear from _her_.

The computer sprite had not answered his calls, the window to her world filled with static, purposeful interference on her part. Had something more happened to her?

His friends had informed him that XANA was asleep again, its presence once again sealed into Lyoko's depths.

But that didn't explain why he couldn't contact her.

Again, his friends had reassured him that she was well, but for reasons she didn't disclose, needed some time to herself. Odd had then took it upon himself to remind him that he had a test to take. The boy had hesitated, feeling like he shouldn't leave his room, lest she call. But in the end he left with his companions.

The test was but a mere afterthought, his mind already knowing the answers as he filled in the blanks. He was unaware of the stares from his classmates, and the look of surprise on his teacher's face as he handed in his paper mere minutes into the exam, pausing only briefly to give his friends reassuring nods before exiting the room.

Entering his room, he'd immediately noticed the short sentence flashing on his computer screen.

_Meet me at the factory._

Without hesitation he left, sprinting through the halls and pushing open the double doors leading to the outside world.

Jim looked up from his practice run, watching the boy with suspicious eye, but didn't follow. There was something in the kid's face, in his eyes. An urgency to be somewhere at that very moment.

Arriving at the factory, the boy slid into the command chair, keying up her world's communication line, adjusting the headset on hs head as he watched her face appear onscreen.

No smile graced her face, eyes downcast as she looked at her hands. She had yet to speak.

He too, found himself without words, but not without thoughts. He can't blame her for being silent, reserved. After all, she had nearly died, experiencing intense sensations, _real _sensations of pain that most humans never feel in a lifetime. To someone whose existence consisted mainly of living in a world where pain doesn't exist, isn't felt...

He found it quite hard to imagine how it must have felt for her.

After a few more moments of silence, the blond-haired boy looked up. " Aelita." His voice was no longer feminine, no longer hers.

The pink-haired sprite's gaze turned to him, her eyes not belaying any hint of emotion. " Yes, Jeremie?" She looked distracted, timid in her speech.

Jeremie didn't smile. " Are you okay?"

Aelita blinked in confusion before answering. " Systems are functioning at a normal rate, no damage physically." She finished quietly.

" And mentally?" Jeremie let the question hang, leaving it open for her to interpret.

She caught his meaning. " I will be within normal memory functions eventually." She couldn't look him in the eye now, feeling shameful for how she'd acted. Though he need not know that.

But Jeremie had already figured it out. " Aelita, after everything that's happened. I feel I understand at least somewhat how it must be for you."

Aelita's eyes strayed to his, curiousity getting the best of her.

" You want to cry, but you can't, for your virtual body won't let you. You want to forget, but you can't, for your mind won't let you. Even though you can no longer feel it, the pain, the fear is still there, deep down."

Aelita says nothing, though her expression told Jeremie everything he needed to know.

" It's a very human feeling, Aelita." He observed her expression carefully as she took in the meaning of his words. And though she doesn't say anthing, Jeremie can see a change in her eyes, a look of guarded optimism. Yet, she still remains silent.

He won't pry for an answer, feeling that when she's ready, she'll tell him her thoughts. But for now, perhaps it's time for a change of subject.

" So, " he began casually, reclining into the command chair as he spoke, hoping that his outer calm would rub off on her. " How did it feel to be well, me?"

Aelita smiled lightly from the supercalculator's screen, feeling a little at ease for the first time since the reversal, and glad to have something else to discuss. " Very strange. I never realized how _different _the human genders are. Some parts are missing in one, yet present in the other."

They were still waiting for the others to arrive from the school. Though, considering the circumstances, it was likely both Ulrich and Odd were nearing completion of their exams. Yumi was to meet them, before arriving at the factory.

Jeremie smiled, blushing. " Ahem, ah yes, there are significant differences." He removed his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt as a way to avoid her gaze. But as he placed them back on his face a bit of movement caught his eye.

Something was flashing on the tower scan, a screen asking for compliance to download. Jeremie read the accompanying data, virus scanning before downloading the material, his smile growing wider as he realized what he had before him.

" Jeremie?" Aelita asked politely, wondering about his sudden silence.

" You're not going to believe this." Jeremie was looking at the screen as if the data was going to vanish. " Look at this, Aelita. It's the solution we've been looking for."

Aelita scanned the lines of code, staring in pure amazement. Could it possibly be true? " But how, Jeremie?"

Neither heard the lift doors open.

" What's going on?" Odd was now behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Jeremie didn't seem to hear him. " It must've happened when I put in your code. I-I didn't think it was possible, but the numbers don't lie." Jeremie jerked back in surprise as his chair suddenly swiveled around, bringing him face to face with a rather amused looking Odd. Yumi and Ulrich stood behind him.

" Okay, out with it, Einstein. What is it that's making you so giddy?" Odd tapped his foot impatiently.

It was Jeremie's turn to look amused. " Ahem, aren't we forgetting something?" He asked coyly.

Odd's bright smile drooped as he looked at the floor. " Well, considering everything we just went through, it kind of..."

" Not again, Odd." Jeremie interupted, more disappointed than angry. " I thought you studied for the test?"

" GOTCHA!" Odd's head raised so quickly that Jeremie was amazed he didn't break his neck. A moment later the grinning youth produced a paper from behind his back. " I asked the teacher to grade this right away. Read it and weep."

Jeremie read the paper, his disappointed look becoming a genuine smile. " Well, well Odd, ninety five percent. I must say, I am impressed." He handed the paper back. " See what happens when you just apply yourself?"

" Give him a plate a food, and he'll _apply _his eating skills." Ulrich grinned.

" Yeah, yeah." Odd sulked, though the playful smirk that creased his face showed he wasn't serious. He looked to Jeremie. " Okay, since I so graciously gave you my test results, I believe it's only fitting that you tell me why you're practically floating."

" What, oh yes." Jeremie smiled. " Take a look at this." He moved aside just enough for the room's occupants to see the screen he was indicating.

Odd stared in confusion. " Uh, yeah. All I see is a bunch of ones and zeros. Just what am I supposed to be seeing?" Ulrich and Yumi nodded in agreement.

Jeremie shook his head, slightly exasperated that the others couldn't see the obvious." It's the anti-virus, we have it!"

The others gasped. " How did it happen?" Yumi asked.

" I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think when I entered Aelita's code, because of the disintegration, my code must have filled in and altered the empty spaces. That formula, which I have before me, was recorded by the tower's systems and stored in the supercalculator for future use. And amazingly stayed even through the time reversal."

" In French, please?" Odd asked, still looking completely confused.

" My code became the anti-virus to Aelita's virus."

The other three were speechless for moment, before Odd gave a reply that summed up the moment. "Wow."

" Just like that?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie shook his head. " It was far from a simple feat. A million to one shot. Why the calculations and equations, not to mention the precision with which the codes had to merge without corruption..."

" We'll take your word for it." Odd interupted.

Jeremie shook off his euphoria. There was still one more thing to do. " Odd, Ulrich, Yumi. I need all of you to get to Lyoko now. The quicker we get Aelita to the tower, the faster I can remove the virus and bring her here before XANA wakes up."

The three were already heading to the elevator.

Jeremie turned back to Aelita. " Okay, head to the nearest tower. It should be about one point five miles west of your position."

Aelita acknowledged him, her picture disappearing from the window, to be replaced with the map with her icon.

A transfer later, and the three Lyoko warriors stood outside the tower, scanning their surroundings for any of XANA's monsters.

Aelita faced the tower. ' This is it.' She thought as she slid through the tower wall, striding to the center of the room, and letting the current carry her up. Landing lightly and walking to the middle, she watched the identification screen pop up, and froze, her hand hovering over the screen.

A sudden sense of panic filled her. What if XANA had another surprise up it's sleeve, what if the moment she entered her code...

" Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremie's voice filtered down, shaking her out of her thoughts.

" It's nothing." She answered, before placing her hand on the designated area. Her name flashed onscreen. " I'm ready to proceed."

" Okay. I've already typed in the main string of commands, all I need from you is to type in code, JA-001."

Aelita did as he asked, and felt her body rise up. " Jeremie?" A note of fear entering her voice.

" It's okay, Aelita. The virus is about to be cleansed from your systems. Just remain calm."

Aelita nodded, relaxing as bands of blue light began swirling around her. Every so often, a black piece of code would surface before shattering away. ' The virus.' She thought distantly.

Jeremie watched silently from the other end, feeling more and more at ease as the level of virus corruption slowly lowered.

_40 percent..._

_50 percent..._

_60 percent..._

His friends, having been retrieved from Lyoko, stood behind him, watching in tense silence as the anti-virus bar continued it's steady climb.

_80 percent..._

_90 percent..._

_100 percent..._

_Beep!_

" What was that?" Odd asked.

Jeremie smiled as he read the information. " It's okay, that's just the confirmation tone telling me the process is complete, and fully successful." He pressed a few keys before speaking. " You're all clean, Aelita. It's time to bring you here for good."

On the other side, Aelita folded her arms, smiling as she sensed the current change, the air flowing around her in the familar pattern of transport. A moment later Jeremie's voiced intoned.

" Code Earth."

Within seconds her world grew dark as the transfer took place, her body being pulled away from Lyoko for the very last time.

1

Aelita blinked, uncurling from the scanner's floor as she let her eyes adjust to the light reaching her.

" Hey Aelita."

She looked up, smiling at the bespeckled genius as he reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a tight embrace.

" We did it, we finally did it! You're free, you're free!" Jeremie doesn't even bother brushing away the tears of joy falling down his cheeks as he held her.

From behind, Aelita can see her other friends grinning, Odd actually pumping a fist in victory.

After a few seconds, Jeremie pulled back, gazing into her eyes. " So Aelita, how does it feel?"

She merely smiled wider, allowing a moment for his words to sink in, before replying simply. " Jeremie, I'm home."

1

There was still one last task to complete, which they wasted no time in doing.

"Aelita, would you do the honors?" Jeremie asked his newly freed friend as the core of Lyoko stood exposed.

Soon to be XANA's final resting place.

Aelita gave him a smile full of hope. " Actually, I wouldn't mind if you joined me."

Jeremie returned the smile, grasping her hand gently. " I don't mind at all."

Behind them, Ulrich and Yumi exchanged knowing grins, while Odd just smirked, glad that the whole ordeal was over. And glad that he wouldn't have detention.

Walking over, the two reached out, grabbing the shutdown handle, Jeremie's hand resting on top of Aelita's.

Ignoring the blush creeping up, Jeremie whispered. " On the count of three."

Aelita nodded.

" One, two three."

The handle came down.

Unlike the last time, when they'd tried to shut down Lyoko, and in turn found out XANA's trump card, the virus that had bound Aelita to it, there was only a small click. A dying hum filled the air as all aspects of Lyoko shut down, for the last time.

Suddenly weight fell on both their shoulders as Odd appeared between the two, draping an arm around their necks. " So, now that the world is safe from XANA, what should we do?"

Jeremie's smile matched Aelita's as he removed Odd's hand from his shoulder, and with no hesitation in his voice, replied. " I don't know about you, but I'm planning on spending some quality time with Aelita. You feel up for a walk, Aelita?" He asked, looking into her eyes as she answered.

" I feel up to anything you want to do."

Odd removed his hand from her shoulder, looking back to Ulrich and Yumi. " Well, I can see when we're not wanted." He walked up to them. " So, let's say we give the two some space, shall we?"

So preoccupied by just being in each others company, neither Jeremie nor Aelita noticed the mischievious grin that graced their friends faces.

" Yes, I agree completely, Odd." Yumi replied, Ulrich nodding his agreement. " How about we go get something to eat?"

Odd's grin melted into a look of pure longing. " You know I never argue when it comes to food. Lead the way."

" We'll meet you two later, okay?" Yumi called to the couple, receiving a small nod from the both of them.

As they left, Jeremie and Aelita did the same, the two making their way past the busy rush of traffic and general chaos of the city, letting their feet carry them as they conversed. Every so often Aelita would point out something new to her, at which Jeremie would give her an explaination.

Behind them, three figures followed closely, hiding every so often when the two seemed ready to turn around.

" I have to admit," Yumi said quietly to her companions as they stood in hiding again, " it's fun spying on those two."

" Yeah, especially without XANA around to keep us busy." Ulrich replied, turning to face Yumi.

Odd nodded, then gasped as he peeked around the tree. " Don't look now, but they're gone!"

Ulrich and Yumi followed his gaze. Sure enough, the two they were trailing had vanished.

" How the heck did they get away so fast?" Odd marveled.

" Simple, we knew you've been chasing us all along, and doubled back behind you."

All three nearly jumped out of their skins, whirling around to face the two giggling objects of their chase.

" I think the jig is up." Ulrich gasped, still clenching his chest as their friends giggling transformed into full out laughter.

" I believe it is." Yumi answered, still trying to calm her beating heart." Okay, we know when we're beaten. We'll leave you two alone for real."

" Aw, really?" Odd moaned.

" Yes, really." Jeremie interjected, his tone playful but stern. " We'll catch up with you later."

" Okay, you win." Odd conceded. " But we want all the details, right guys?" Twin nods answered him as they turned away, Odd's voice trailing in the slight breeze. " So, how about that burger?"

Still smiling, Jeremie and Aelita continued walking until they reached a park and sat down on a bench, finding quiet solace in the gentle shifting waters of a nearby pond.

" So, Aelita, how's that for excitement?" Jeremie asked after a few moments, wiping the remaining tears of laughter from his eyes.

" It's like a dream come true, no monsters, no attacks, just having fun without worrying. It's just so perfect." She picked up a stone, calculating it's trajectory in her mind, before throwing it towards the pond, watching it skip a couple times before sinking.

" Really?" Jeremie pryed, watching as her cheeks turned bright red, feeling his do the same.

" Well, there is one thing that would make this day complete, but I don't know how to ask.." She trailed off, letting her gaze linger on the small ripples flowing out from the pond's center. Feeling soft pressure in her hand, her eyes returned to Jeremie as he blushed even deeper.

" I already know what you want to ask, Aelita. So, before I lose my nerve I'm just going to say it."He grasped her other hand gently as he looked deep into the inviting emerald depths of her eyes. " Aelita, I love you."

If it was even possible, Aelita's smile grew even brighter. " Oh Jeremie, do you really mean it?"

He nodded. " I mean every word, Aelita. I love you with all my heart, I always have."

" As have I, Jeremie." Aelita said, her eyes shining with tears of pure happiness. " And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeremie nodded, and without exchanging another word, the two leaned forward, sharing a tender kiss filled with promises of a bright future.

The End.

1

I AM SO SORRY. This story just sat around, collecting dust for so long that I wasn't even sure if I was ever going to get it done. I had at least three rewrites of the end.

Oh yes, I had a reviewer ask for bloopers for the story, and while I did start on some, they kept getting in the way of my finishing this story. So as it stands, I will write them eventually. But since I think posting a chapter of nothing but bloopers might violate this site's rules, I've decided that when I finish, I'll say so in my profile. At that time, you can e-mail me, with a request in the subject line for "Crossed Circuits" bloopers, and I'll send them.

Anyway, sorry for the long winded author's notes. And I can only ask, if you read, please review. I'd like people's thoughts on the long overdue final chapter of this story.


End file.
